A Heart's Journey
by quinnspirit
Summary: Modern Story. Life is a Journey filled with pain, heartache, joy, tears and many challenges. Some of these challenges will test Michaela's and Sully's courage, weakness, strength, faith but most of all...LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Believe when I say that I don't own the beloved characters. I was just in a creative mood and took them away for a little bit. But I will give them back to Beth Sullivan and CBS as soon I am finished.**_

**Chapter 1**

_"You can't let it go, can you Sully?" she asked with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Everything what we have been through already, counts for nothing? You lied to me. You said you wanted to be with me. And now…you run away again!" she screamed at the man she loved with her whole heart._

_Sully's throat was too dry. His mouth couldn't form any words. He just stared at the woman before him. His head told him to just close up his heart again. It was just too much. "I can't. I…" Sully mumbled, not knowing how to reply, searching for a way out. "I can't forget what happened…"_

_"You are not the only one having to deal with the past, Sully!"_

_--------------_

The silent fog crawled on the ground, creped across the sky and cloaked the countryside of Colorado Springs. The morning was damp, gloomy and a chill was in the air, leaving the streets with only little light left, draining away all colors. The city was empty. It was quiet. Too quiet. Complete silence until a van came driving down the main street, full speed.

Time was ticking away.

His heart was hurting him more and more as Byron Sully struggled with himself. The fog not only covered the city but also was blinding Sully with that painful grey as he was searching for answers, praying for a miracle. The tears that trickled down his face made it a even more difficult task seeing through the windshield of their new mini van. Fog was all around him. Finding the light within was fading away leaving Sully with a feeling of being jailed in a cell, searching for a way out.

Faster. Faster, was all Sully could think of. His hands were clutching around the steering wheel; turning his knuckles white. His fingers were tensed up but sweaty at the same time. Breathing became painful, his heart hurting with every beat. His chest heavy.

Panic. Fear. With each scream coming from the backseat, Sully pressed the gas pedal harder, trying to drown the screams with his own voice.

"Oh god, hang in there. Ya can do it. Please. Han' in there." Tears were streaming down his face, his eyes blurry. "We're almost there."

Heat, cold, wet, all were overtaking every inch of his being, taking him back to a different time when their world had been shattered into pieces for the first time. They had been through so much already in their short lives together but they had made it this far. Now, everything was crashing down once more.

Her screams brought him back to reality.

"Sullyyyy. It hurts. It hurts so much." His fiancée didn't know what was happening. She was not supposed to come yet. Her daughter was not due for another two months but deep down she knew something was terrible wrong.

"I love you, Sully."

Sully tightened his hands around the wheel again. "Don't ya talk like that. Ya gonna make it. Just hold on." Sully screamed at her. In that moment, their fights, the tears and the mutual recriminations were forgotten. Nothing else mattered now then to bring his fiancée and unborn baby girl to the hospital.

Desperately, she screamed. The pain was unbearable and with the last strength, she screamed his name again, feeling the wetness from blood between her legs. She knew. She wanted to tell him so much but she couldn't. Her secrets would never come to the surface and reach him. He would never know.

"Sullyyy," and her head sank down to the side on her chest. "I love you," she whispered a last time. The beating of her heart stopped, the blood running through her veins slowed. Life was sucked out of her body as the coldness settled in. She was gone.

Silence. Silence.

"Noooo. Oh god, talk to me. Please!! Don't leave me," Sully screamed and turned his head again and again to the woman he loved, blank horror written on his face as he saw the blood soaking into the seat, dripping to the floor. "God no!!! Please. I'm here!!!!! Take my hand. Ya gonna make it!!!! Please!!!!" Paralyzed with fear, his face turned white. Sully was terrified. She didn't move at all. With one hand he let go of the steering wheel and shook her arm. She can't be dead.

"Noo!!! Come on baby, don't do this to me." His tears wouldn't stop falling down his cheeks, wetting his shirt, the soft material clinging to his chest.

"Abbyyy!!!" Sully yelled a last time, before he turned his head back towards the road.

"Nooooo!!!!" he screamed and hit the break pedal the same time. But it was too late. He passed the green light and headed straight on to the intersection. The breaks gave off clouds of smoke. Nothing could be done anymore. His back pressed hard against the seat, his arms were stretched out while his hands clung to the steering wheel, his palms bleeding from the pressure of his nails dug in the skin. He clenched his teeth. Sweat was mixed with his tears across his face, stinging in his eyes as he saw the car getting closer and closer. Powerless, Sully was unable to prevent the crash from happening. His screams faded away. The pain shot through his body as a lightning would do, no inch of his being was spared of the immense electricity ran through his veins, leaving him unable to move.

His world was spinning. He could taste the sweet blood in his mouth, almost chocking on it, coughing hard to get rid of the taste. But it wouldn't stop. His chest burned from the heat and the pressure atop as it would be ripping apart any second. He tried to breathe, tried to control himself in this deathly situation but there was no chance. It was over. No sounds were heard and everything turned black.

Silence.

------------------

The sun was shining brightly through the bedroom window, announcing another beautiful day over the Cheyenne mountains near Colorado Springs. It was the first morning after two months that Sully could wake up in his own bed again. For the last weeks, he had taken a job offer near Canon City, a town called Buckskin Joe, an hour south of Colorado Springs. Buckskin Joe was a town right out of the 1860's Colorado Frontier and since 1958, visitors from all around the world had discovered the authentic buildings and gunfights, given them a feeling of having stepped back in time.

At first, Sully had refused to take the job but had to realize fast, that this had been a great opportunity to do what he used to loved the most.

Once, every visitor had left the small town, Sully had the place all to himself. He had been working on the buildings, repairing them every afternoon until late at night, enjoying the peace and quiet. Working with his hands, doing constructive work, had always been a part of his life before he had met his girlfriend, Abigail Bray. She had convinced him, that taking such odd jobs won't be any sufficient to support a family if he really wanted to have one. For her love, Sully had agreed and had taken another job in town, close to home. But never had he been really happy about that and had lost part of his life, his spirit had never been the same again.

Although, Sully had felt the sadness in in his heart that this job was over, he looked forward to another season in guiding people in the Colorado Mountains. Today would be the first day again of getting everything ready for a two week trip. Even though he liked the job, being outdoors, showing people how to survive in the nature, living just from the earth, his heart was still heavy with pain.

Sully's chest rose as he inhaled deeply. His eyes fluttered open only to exhale again, letting his body sink back into the blankets. Crest of dawn carries rays of warmth through the window, the sun shining brightly on his face. He listened carefully. Listening to the birds singing the song of spring, chirping happily. For a split second, Sully enjoyed the comfortable silence, forgetting about his past, his pain, his sadness but most of all; his guilt. But the peace was gone immediately as Sully was waking up completely. For almost two years now, she has been his first thought when Sully would wake up each morning. She still remained in his heart. He couldn't get her out of his head, never being able to remove her face from his mind, nor could he delete the last minutes of their lives together from his memory.

Slowly, Sully turned his head away from the window as every morning, his eyes still closed. Taking several deep breaths, he finally managed to let his eyelids stay open. Sweat was on his face as he remembered the nightmare, the same over and over again for months haunting him every night. Why was it so hard to move on? Sully knew it had not been his true love but seeing how his fiancée and the child had died on the back of the seat, while he couldn't prevent the crash, he felt he was a complete failure. Besides everything that had happened, he still had loved her. It shouldn't be like this. It had been too long now to still feel this way, living with a bleeding heart.

Every day, Sully felt the same way inside. Guilt was a constant friend of everything he did. He had suffered much pain throughout his life, having changed along the way already but since that fateful day, he was living a lie. He kept who he truly was inside, no longer seeing his face in his own reflection anymore, too ashamed of what he had become. The light in his eyes had faded a long time ago and Sully had no reason to ever bring it back.

Still staring at the ceiling, Sully felt his anger rising. He had so much to look forward to over the next months but it scared him at the same time. He had moved out of the city after spending days, weeks in the hospital, wanting to be left alone. In the mountains he felt free, not being crowded with people around him he didn't want to see. His only companion was Wolf, a constant friend at his side who seemed to be the only one who understood his masters misery. Now, with the season starting, he would be around people again.

Sighing, Sully slowly sat up in bed, letting his bare feet touch the cold wooden floor, curling his toes, feeling every inch with his skin he had build on his own. Feeling the pain in his back, which he had since the accident, Sully opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small tube. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the lit open with his thumb but as soon the pills dropped into his palm the door cracked open.

His longtime friend wolf, an Alaskan malamute, peeked with his wet snout in his masters bedroom. Their eyes met and Sully nodded his head slightly to allow him to enter. Sully had to smile because it seemed a big grin was forming on the dogs face and no seconds later Wolf pushed the door open, wagged his tail excitedly and jump onto Sully's bed. Turning around in circles a few times, he finally happily lied down next to him. His front paws were lying over the edge of the bed and Wolf placed his head neatly on top of them, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, breathing deeply. He lied still but watched his masters every move, his eyes following Sully's as he turned his attention back to the pills, still lying in his palm. Wolf lifted his head again, feeling his master was not happy about what was in his hand and nudged at it with his wet snout, moving it further away from Sully.

"We had that before boy, I need to take'em," Sully sighed.

Still, Wolf was not convinced and put his plans into action. In a matter of seconds, he had lifted his body from the comfortable blankets, grabbed the little tube between his teeth and jump down from the bed, running towards the door but stopped before he left the room. Turning around again, he sat down by the entrance, the tube still in his mouth, as he innocently looked back at Sully, bending down his head slightly.

Sully knew the procedure as the back of his hand. Almost every morning wolf would do the same, steeling his pills, trying to prevent him from taking them. But this time, he had been prepared. Smiling back at his small friend, he noticed the surprised look on his face, his eyes growing smaller, not knowing what his master had in mind.

Sully opened the drawer again and grinned back at wolf. Pulling out another tube, he shook it and the pills swirled around.

"Too bad boy, ya got the wrong ones this morning'," Sully said and gulped down a few pills, swallowing them with water.

Wolf didn't understand the words but knew he had been tricked by the voice of his master. Disappointed, he growled and let the tube drop in the trashcan next to the door. Looking back a last time, Wolf turned around and strolled, head down, out of the room, frustrated.

Sully chuckled. He would have to find something to make it up to his friend again.

Wolf had lifted his spirit, only if it was for just a moment. Putting the pills back in his drawer, Sully's eyes caught something he wasn't prepared for. Lifting the piece of paper, he studied it. His anger was rising again, his heartbeat doubled its speed. Why was he even looking at it? There was no way, he would ever fulfill his dream. Why would he anyway? He would have no one to share it with.

Still looking at the drawing, he sighted, "it's useless." Crumpling up the paper, he threw it across the room, not caring what it hit. Feeling as he was being watched, Sully turned around. Wolf was standing outside by his window, staring at his big friend, skeptical.

"What?" Sully grinned.

But Wolf didn't give in that easily. Puffing first, he then moved the other way and lied down with his back to Sully, not daring to turn once again, his tail wagging slowly from one side to the other.

Sully rolled his eyes.

Finally, getting out of bed, he went for the bathroom. A shower was all he needed right now. Getting rid of his boxer shorts and letting it fall carelessly to the floor, he turned the knob to cold. Stepping into the shower, he gulped when the first drops of ice cold water hit his body, forming goose bumps across his skin. Breathing deeply, he slowly adjusted and began to wake up fully as drop after drop wetted his body. He had a long summer ahead and he needed all his strength to get through it. Alone.

Yet, another thought crossed his mind and again, Sully shuddered even more but this time, for excitement.

--------------------

A moment alone can be such a blessing in life, away from all others, far from distractions and not being fraught with urgent decisions.

Michaela Quinn inhaled deeply, embracing the aroma, that comforting scent as the warmth of the cup filled with hot coffee caressed her palms. Her fingers tapped on the cup, one after the other as Michaela's eyes followed the steam, rising only to vanish quickly once it left the comfort of the porcelain.

She sighed. She didn't know what to do. Her eyes roamed from the coffee to her cell phone lying next to the cup on the table. Should she call? It was her first time off in months but she had received a call not long ago to come back to the hospital. It would just take a couple of hours she hoped but maybe she would take this as an excuse to not go after all. Did she really want to spend that time with strangers? Well, partly strangers. It would give her a chance to see her sisters again. Marjorie and Rebecca had decided to join her on that little adventure when they had surprised their youngest sister with the gift.

To her honesty, she really had missed being outdoors for the last months. She had been so busy, she couldn't remember the last time she had just done something only for herself.

But as one of the emergency doctors in the general hospital in Boston, there was no time left for privacy. She missed breathing in the clean air of the little parks in Boston, bathing her feet in the lakes, feeling the sprinkles of cold water on her skin. She missed the hair flying all around her when she took her friends horses for rides. She felt the need to do activities like that again to regain the freedom she once had. Enjoying the peace and quiet after a regular workday in the smaller hospital, a little outside of town she had worked before they had offered her a job in the largest hospital in Boston. A few years ago, she would have never accepted this position but circumstances in her private life had lead her to consider it nonetheless. At the end, she had no choice and accepted their offer.

And her life had been even more complicated when she had to fly out to Denver about two months ago. This is exactly where she was sitting now. In a small apartment in Denver, deciding whether she should still go on the trip or not.

Sighing again, memories were coming flowing back through her mind she had wanted to put in the farthest corner of her mind but were haunting her day by day.

Closing her eyes, Michaela tried to control her emotions. It was so long ago but she could still feel his breath on her skin, sending shivers down her spine. In that moment, she hadn't recognized him anymore. It was like a different person had gained control over his body as Michaela remembered their last fight.

"_How can you want to do that, Michaela? We had everything planned for our future. Now you want to throw everything away because of that?" he yelled at her, running up and down in the backyard of his apartment._

"_Just listen to you. Did you honestly think, I would do nothing about it?" Michaela stated as calm as she could but her emotions were getting the better of her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her hands were hurting from clenching fists. Her heart was racing now._

"_What do you want me to do, Michaela? I am trying to safe our future. Don't you remember? We wanted to do it all together." He stopped in his tracks and walked over to Michaela, only inches from her face. "Don't expect from me to give it all up because of one time? I am not willing to pay for what you have started," he said, his voice full of anger, his eyes burning with tears._

_Michaela felt dizzy, her world was spinning. How could she have been so wrong about one person? A man, she wanted to spent the rest of her life with? Her father had been right all along. His true character was out from beneath the surface. How could she have been so blind? _

_She panicked. What was she supposed to do now? _

Her thoughts were interrupted from the ringing sound of her cell phone. Michaela tried to compose herself. A few tears were still rolling down her now rosy cheeks from the memory. Wiping them away with her morning sweater, she sobbed before taking her phone and looked with red eyes on the display.

She let out her breath she didn't know she was holding. She had to make a decision now.

Flipping the phone open, she answered, "I am still thinking, Rebecca. I…" but her sister wouldn't let her finish.

"Michaela? What's the matter? Are you alright? I can hear it in your voice that something is not right," Rebecca said on the other line.

"Don't back out now, Michaela. We are coming just because of you. We are about to enter the plane to Colorado and you should take your car and start driving," Marjorie added not being able to hold it any longer.

"I am sorry, Michaela. I forgot to mention Marjorie is on the other line as well," Rebecca chuckled.

Michaela sighed. She was lost. She wanted to leave everything behind once to just enjoy the time with her sisters, who were willing to go camping with her even though they had never done that before. She knew it took a lot out of them to really go but they did it for her. Only her.

Finally, Michaela answered. "I've been called back to the hospital. It won't take long but I won't be able to pick you up from the airport. I don't know what to do. I want to go but…""No buts, Michaela. Will you be able to still make it tonight?" Marjorie immediately replied. "You need to get away for a while. And you never know, who might be coming along. You didn't have a date since…"

"Marjorie, please. Don't start that again. You know I don't have time for that right now. I am far too busy as you can see." Michaela explained, knowing exactly where this would be leading. "I will make it tonight if I leave straight from the hospital. But,…"

"Your sister is right, Michaela," Rebecca reasoned, "You need to have some fun once in a while. We both were looking forward to spent some time with you."

"For god sakes, Michaela. We are going camping! We will be sitting on horses and sleep under the sky! Rebecca and I. That will be fun to watch already," Marjorie laughed and her sisters joined her soon.

Michaela couldn't help it and pictured her sisters, especially Marjorie, on horses, riding like cowgirls and maybe even chewing on tobacco.

She still chuckled when she spoke again, "alright, I will come." Michaela could hear shrieks from both of her sisters on the lines and couldn't stop laughing. "I guess it will be an adventure of a lifetime, seeing you girls on horses again It has been ages. See you both tonight at the Ranch! I love you and …thank you!"

"We love you, too, and maybe there will be a handsome cowboy waiting for you. Bye!" and Marjorie hang up the phone.

"Michaela? Are you still there?"

"Yes I am, Rebecca," Michaela chuckled.

"You know your sister. She just wants the best for you. We all are!"

"I know."

"Is everything alright? You sounded sad when you picked up the phone," Rebecca asked, still feeling the little knot tighten in her stomach. "Memories again?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Rebecca. I need to get ready when I want to be there on time tonight. See you later and have a safe flight." Michaela hoped her sister would drop the topic now. She heard Rebecca sighed on the other line and knew she would not mention it again.

"Alright, drive carefully. We will take a cap. Might be quite expensive but this will be the only holiday we have this year," Rebecca said.

"I will. I love you. Bye."

"I love you, too. Bye," and Michaela heard the long beep and closed her phone.

Staring back her coffee, she realized it was cold now. Sighing, she pushed back her chair, rose from the table and put the cup into the sink. Turning around, she pressed her back against the counter. She was really going on a vacation. Tonight she would be sleeping beneath the stars, by a warm campfire with her sisters. This brought a smile back to her face. Marjorie and Rebecca were right. She couldn't live a life without any passion besides being a doctor. She was a doctor through and through and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world but something was still missing.

Since that incident about two years ago she had fought an inner battle. Once everything had felt so good and she used to have a nice place to call home but it only had brought her pain and sadness. She had hit the rock bottom, hit it as hard as possible and had fallen apart. They all had tried to help but she wouldn't let them. She was surrounded by a wall and let no one in. She had wanted to leave Boston but couldn't have managed to leave her father but for weeks now, she was working in Denver. Michaela had taken a temporary position in the hospital and to her realization, she liked the smaller city better then her home. But the job would be over soon and she would need to return to Boston. That single thought made her sick in her stomach and she dismissed the thought instantly. She was supposed to be happy now.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled. She need to do it. Gathering her belongings, Michaela made sure she didn't forget anything and started to make herself ready to leave for the hospital. She only hoped there won't be any emergencies and she needed to stay. But she wouldn't think about that now. Everything will be alright. The adventure was waiting for her! But most of all, she would finally meet him!

----------------

"You think that is such a good idea, David?" William asked his friend, watching skeptical as he packed his last belongings in his travel bag. David looked nothing like he used to. His face was pale and he had lost a lot of weight over the last year. On his left eye David was almost blind and was wearing a black eye patch that covered the painful memories.

"Are you listening to me?" William tried again, this time his voiced showed more concern and determination to get an answer.

Never looking up, David was still busy and worked nervously with the zippers of his bag.

William took a few steps towards his friend and leaned against the wall with his shoulder. His weight was on his right leg, placing his left loosely over it. He crossed his arms and started in the empty expression of his longtime childhood friend.

"She won't be thrilled to see you again, David. It will be a mistake to just show up there. The moment she will see you, she knows it can't be a coincident. You really wanna risk that? You have been following her ever since you came out of the hospital. She will never forgive you."

That seemed to be the trick to get David out of his shell. He stopped his movements quite quickly and slammed his bag on the floor. This time, William could see a different in his face. Anger.

Looking back at William, David stated. "She did a mistake in just dropping me like this." With his index finger he pointed at his friend, his eye squeezing tight. "She should have been at my side and helped me through it but instead she left me." David fletched his teeth, boiling over with rage. "I can't forget about her William. I need to try it," David said under his breath. "This will be the perfect opportunity to be alone with her, away from her family, away from everything. I can't let it slip away. Not now."

William was shocked. His friend had changed completely. He knew it will be a big mistake but could do nothing about it. He had tried several times to convince him to forget about her and start a new life but had failed every time. Maybe Michaela could open his eyes. Apparently, he was not able to help him. And to his relieve, William knew they won't be alone. The tour was completely booked and other people would be around them. David would never consider to do something stupid, again. He just could hope.

"Do what you want. I am outta here, "William said, raising his hands pejoratively and moved past him.

Opening the door, William stepped outside, still holding the handle he turned his head back to David.

"Just don't do something stupid again." With that, he slammed the door shut and left David alone.

David didn't even turn around. He took his bag by the handles, took the keys from his car and switched off the lights. On his way towards the door, he looked at his key chain. She was smiling up at him as he was studying the picture again. She was perfect. Squeezing it tight, he remembered the time they had gone to the photo studio together. It had been one of the perfect days for him. Just before….

"No. Think only about the good things," David said to himself. "Only good things," he repeated in a whisper.

David inhaled deeply. It was now or never.

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for reading!!_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

His little heart was almost bursting from excitement and nervousness as the seven year old little boy paced back and forth in front of the door. He had never felt like this before. Well, maybe when he played his favorite game and was close to succeed in beating the enemy. But now it was different. Now it would be real. He had been looking forward to this day but it seemed that his older brother Matthew didn't care about his feelings. He looked back at the clock. The time was ticking away and Brian feared he would miss everything if his brother wouldn't hurry up now.

Brian stopped in his tracks and leaned against the door. Trying to get rid of his frustration he hit the back of his small head a few times against the door. How could his brother do this him? Letting him wait for an eternity and not caring about what he wanted.

He sighed. "Why was Matthew born first, Ma? This is so unfair," Brian hissed. "Where is he? We gonna be late and miss everything."

Charlotte had watched her youngest son with amusement and couldn't help but chuckle as she saw the frustration written all over his face. Matthew sure knew how to get his little brother upset easily.

"Brian," his mother laughed and waited until her son paid attention and opened one eye to look back at her, his back still pressed against the door. "Your brother will be down any minute and…" but before Charlotte could finish her sentence, Matthew's footsteps could be heard from the hallway above. Not a second later Brian could see his brother coming down the stairs.

Brian's eyes widened more and more with each step his brother took. First his gaze fell on the brown cowboy boots Matthew was wearing. Even though they were half covered by the blue jeans that fell loosely over them, it was enough for Brian to admire them. Jealously filled his heart. Next, Brian noticed the belt with the big, silver shiny buckle in front. But then, he forgot everything else as soon as he saw the hat Matthew was wearing. A real country cowboy hat he had dreamed of having as long as he can remember. His face crumbled and Brian almost wished he could just run away. Never in his short life had he ever felt so jealous before. He fought back his tears as his brother finally stood in front of him. He didn't notice the smile on his mothers face nor did he see what was behind Matthew's back.

Matthew noticed the change in his little brother and didn't want to waste anymore time. Thus, he just smiled and took a deep breath.

"Sorry it took me so long little brother but I needed to find something," Matthew said but Brian looked to the side.

"I don't care. I just wanna leave now."

But Matthew didn't drop the topic. "I know you've been looking forward to this day. So have I. That is why I bought you something." With that, he showed Brian the hat he had hidden behind his back. "I thought you might need that," Matthew grinned from ear to ear as he saw Brian's eyes widened in surprise.

His little hands felt the soft but hard leather as he took the cowboy hat from Matthew. His small fingers skimmed along the fabric and felt every curve and edge as Brian studied the hat he held. He couldn't believe it. This was his hat but he needed to be sure. Thus he raised his head and met Matthew's shining eyes.

"This is really mine? Just for me?" he asked. His eyes sparkling as the brightest star in the night sky.

Matthew chuckled, "of course that is yours Brian. I know you always wanted one and I figured this would be the right time. Try it on. See how it looks on you."

Charlotte couldn't stop her tears from running down her cheeks as she watched her two sons. The hat fit perfectly and it suited him. As a matter of fact, Brian looked a lot more like Matthew at this very moment. Both of their eyes were shining bright with happiness and love. It was the first time since their father, Ethan Cooper had left them one year ago that they were this happy. It had broken all their hearts, especially Brian's as he was too young to understand what had happened. Colleen, her only daughter, who was visiting her best friend Becky at the moment, had been devastated. Not because of being left behind without a father, but because of her mother. Colleen had never left her side in this difficult time and as a young teenager with 12 years old, she had understood quite well why their father had left them.

But together as a family they grew stronger with each day and everyone worked hard to keep the incredible love among them. A love, that was holding a special bond that would never be broken.

Brian was still standing in front of the mirror as Charlotte wrapped her arm around him. "You look like a real cowboy now, young man," she laughed. "You grow far too quickly for my liking." She patted him on the hat and hugged him tight.

"Oh Ma," Brian sighed, "come on we gotta go now. I wanna show Sully my new hat!"

"Okay, come on little brother. We kept you waiting long enough now," Matthew chuckled.

With that, Brian was the first running out of the house, all the while holding his hat. Matthew and Charlotte followed shortly after him and the three of them were on their way to see one of their best friends. Sully.

----------------

From a distance, two eyes were watching Sully's every step as he cared for several horses, giving them fresh water and a new bale of hay to eat. Her mouth was watering as she saw the other ones were already eating peacefully. She opened her mouth several times and chewed on her teeth missing only the hay between them. She knew she would come next but still frustration claimed her heart as she knew the reason for the separation and why she came last. But he was just too stubborn to really get to know her. She wouldn't give in that easily. He just hadn't tried hard enough yet. No. She would stand her ground.

Taking a few steps towards the fence where he would drop the hay, she noticed him still not walking over to her. Her eyes grew smaller and her ears were back flat. She snorted a few times but the human just didn't care at all. She neighed to get his attention and finally, his head turned towards her. If she could smile, she would do it instantly, having reached her goal. Their eyes met and her ears moved forward again. She succeeded. She would get her food. But instead he turned away again and her frustration got the better of her. She neighed again, this time as loud as she could and with her right foreleg she stomped on the ground again and again, swirling clouds of dust in the air. Her head moved up and down, shaking it to the left and right at the same time, trying to get his attention back.

Sully smiled to himself knowing exactly what she was trying and he had to admit, she was working harder then usual to get what she wanted.

Caressing Taffy's mane, one of the smaller horses a last time, Sully finally made his way over to one of the most stubborn horses he had ever seen.

Leaning his arms on the fence, Sully watched her for a moment. She was a beautiful horse, completely brown only with a white long stripe on her head running down to her nose. Sully knew, she was a strong horse even though she was smaller then most of the others. He had tried to figure out what her character was, besides her stubbornness but she just wouldn't work with him and thus Sully had never taken her on tours before and won't take her this time as well. If he couldn't ride her no one could.

"Why are ya doin' this, Flash," Sully said calmly, sighing. The horse had been a gift from Snowbird and she had promised him it will be a good, strong horse when the right time will come but so far, Sully had seen nothing of that. In fact, he had even thought about selling her but Sully knew, Snowbird would never talk to him again if he did.

Flash finally calmed down and dropped her head, standing in front of the human not moving a muscle. She could sense the human's trouble and raised only her eyes, carefully eyeing him, how he was standing there, just watching her. He had something about him that made her feel sad inside. Flash had seen a lot of two-legs already but never such blank eyes she stared at right now.

She blew out the air and her lips fluttered widely, making a strange but funny sound and Sully had to smile at Flash's face. It almost looked like she was grinning from ear to ear, showing her shiny white teeth.

Sully pushed himself away from the fence and grabbed the hay next to him by the rope and threw it over the fence. Flash wagged her tail and moved towards the bale of hay but immediately stopped when she saw him jumping over the fence as well. Raising one eyebrow she waited, skeptically.

Sully took his knife and cut the rope that held the hay together. Then he spread the hay in front of Flash and waited as well. No one moved an inch, just staring at each other. Flash was still unsure what he would do and decided to wait as long as it took until he moved away.

Sully, sensing what she was doing, chuckled and shook his head, climbed back over the fence and took in his earlier position.

"Okay, I moved away an' I'm behin' the fence. Now ya can eat," Sully told Flash and gazed at the hay in front of her. "Com'n, I know ya're hungry."

Flash wasn't exactly sure what he was saying but she heard the light in his voice and finally moved the last steps towards her food. Not wasting anymore time, Flash bent her head down and began to chew on the fresh hay.

Sully still had a smirk on his face as he observed the mare that made his life definitely not dull at all. In fact in some ways, she was much like him; stubborn to admit that someone else was willing to help to make life more pleasant. A life was not meant to be spending alone but these two individuals never accepted to let anyone brighten their days by open the hearts once again and capture it with love.

Suddenly, Sully felt he was being watched again. He didn't have to turn around to see that Wolf was sitting behind him, eyeing him still a trifle annoyed. Deciding to let him suffer a bit more from their encounter this morning, he grabbed the rake that was stuck in the hay and with one sway, Wolf was covered from head to toe with the green, fresh fodder.

Sully grinned as he saw the baffled look on Wolf's face who never had a chance to escape from the playing mood of his master. Rarely or never had Wolf seen his big friend in this 'lifted spirit' as now. If someone would have watched the scene one could have thought that this man was happy and satisfied with his life. Only a closer look behind the façade could reveal the truth.

Wolf tried to get rid of the straws all over is fur and shook his body hard as if he would be just coming out of the much hated water to get the heaviness away from each single hair he possessed.

Finally, freed from the smelly and pricking food, Wolf could concentrate on his master again who still stood in front of him with a wide grin on his face. Seeing his deep blue eyes staring back at him, Wolf was confused. Today, he didn't recognize the man in front of him and had no idea how to react. Sully saw his small friend and from the look on his face he knew that something troubled him. Wolf had no idea that with one single phone call weeks ago Sully's life had changed.

Suddenly Wolf's senses picked up a sound behind him and his master seemed to notice as well as his eyes left his' and moved passed him. He raised to his feet and turned towards the sound but didn't follow Sully as he was already walking back towards his small shack. He still had to figure out how to deal with his master.

The old, red, beat up truck stopped in front of the small home. The drivers door opened with a squeak, showing to everyone that this truck was probably older then anyone who had ever sat behind the steering wheel.

A rattling sound rang out as the tall, blond-haired man placed his boots on the slightly muddy ground and pushed himself out of the seat. After adjusting his cowboy hat, he gave the door a little nudge and with another, more louder squeaking sound the door latched close again.

Even though it wasn't his home, he knew the property as the back of his hand but for Daniel it felt home more and more after spending several weeks at this place.

A smile crossed his face as he saw his best friend walking towards him. But something was out of the ordinary. Wolf was not at Sully's side nor was he running as fast as he could, passing his master and jumping right up on Daniels shoulder, almost throwing him to the ground. Instead, Daniel found Wolf still by the horses, sitting, not watching in their direction at all. Raising an eyebrow, Daniel made his way over to Sully, meeting him half way.

"Welcome back, Sully but what about him?" Daniel smiled and the two childhood friends embraced and then turned his attention back to Wolf.

"It's good t' be back," Sully answered with a grin, "he's mad at me but nothing' to worry about. Thanks for takin' care o' everythin' while I was gone. I appreciate it," he added.

"No need to thank me. I still owed you anyway and besides, it was great to get out of the city for a while." Now Daniel was grinning from ear to ear and as he stared into Sully's blue eyes he pushed him on his back, meaning to follow him back towards the truck.

"Daniel?" Sully wasn't quite sure what his friend had in mind but as soon as they had reached the car, no further questions were needed.

The co-drivers door opened and a young, blonde-haired woman stepped out of the car, swirling her hair around so that it laid across both shoulders, letting her blue eyes glistening in the sun. A warm smile spread across her face as she walked over to the two men.

Instantly, Daniel moved a few steps forward to take her hand in his, smiling back at her. Squeezing her hand slightly, Daniel encouraged her to overcome her shyness.

"Sully, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. She came here a few weeks ago to talk to you about a trip but obviously you weren't here. So I showed her around." Pausing, he finally added, "Sully, this is Catherine." Looking back over to her, Daniel smiled, "Catherine, this is my best friend, Sully!"

Both, Catherine's and Sully's eyes locked for a split second and it was enough for her to be drawn to him immediately. Instantly, she got lost in his deep blue eyes and couldn't help but felt butterflies in her stomach as she inhaled the muscular scent from this handsome man. Letting go of Daniel's hand, Catherine stepped closer and reached out her arm but didn't see the little hole on the ground and not a second later she lost her balance. Falling to the side, she tried to hold on to something but could only grab the shirt Sully was wearing. Not prepared, Sully tried to hold her but she was pulling so hard that Sully as well lost his balance and in one swift motion, Catherine fell on to the ground, her back hitting the mud first. Still holding the shirt in one hand, Sully didn't have a choice and fell closely behind her, landing on top of Catherine.

By accident their lips met for a brief moment, unnoticed by Daniel who held his stomach, unable to control his laughing at the scene in front of him.

Luckily the ground was not as hard as it would have been after dry weeks with no rain and neither Catherine nor Sully were hurt by the fall.

But nonetheless both grew hot and their cheeks flushed red as they noticed their delicate position. At first, Sully didn't move at all for he didn't realize what was happening but then realized he was lying on top his best friends girlfriend and even had touched her lips with his.

"You' alright?" Sully asked, his breath coming in short gasps, still recovering from the sudden fall.

In marked contrast to Sully, Catherine's breathing changed abruptly as soon as his lips had touched hers and feeling his well trained body atop of her own slender figure. She just stared into his crystal blue eyes and couldn't stop her heart from beating twice as fast as before.

Finally composing herself, she replied with a slight smile on her face, stuttering, "yes…yes, I am alright. Thanks to you." She couldn't tear her eyes from his and wondered how fast and easily she could fall for someone she didn't even know but couldn't stop it from happening at the same time.

Finally, Sully shifted and pushed himself up with his hands, offering her one after his feet were back steady on the ground. Wiping her hands at her jeans, she took his hand eagerly.

"You both looked great in the mud," Daniel chuckled, still holding his stomach with one arm and laid the other across Catherine's shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, still slightly dirty from the mud. "But next time you should grab my shirt," Daniel winked at her.

Catherine almost didn't hear a word he was saying but eventually she finally looked up at him, tearing her eyes away from Sully's face.

"I am sorry but it all happened so fast I didn't…"

But Daniel interrupted her, "no worries, Cat. I forgive you." Every time Daniel called her Cat, her stomach clenched every muscle. She had never liked her nickname but she just didn't have the courage of telling him that so she rather endured it.

For a moment, Sully thought that something in Catherine had changed but dismissed the thought instantly after seeing Daniel and her together. He was her boyfriend and Sully could tell that Daniel was head over heels in love with Catherine. There would be no problem at all and besides, Sully wasn't looking for any woman.

It was early afternoon already. Everyone should be arriving soon and therefore Sully still needed to get his job done to get everything ready. Looking down at his clothes he sighed. That would make a great first impression to introduce himself still covered in mud. Thus he excused himself to get changed and told them that they would meet back in hour to greet the others. As Sully was walking back, he felt a soft nudge at his left leg and heard the heavy breathing from Wolf. Sully patted his friend on the head and chuckled. "I ain't allowed t' go anywhere without you, hu?" Wolf just growled and pressed his head into the palm of his master, telling him he missed being at his side, still enjoying his company.

Back in his bedroom, Sully took of his shirt and threw into the bathroom, making a mental note to put it in the washer later but was certain he would forget it anyway.

Wolf watched from the back of the room as Sully was going through his drawer to find something else to wear. Wolf's eyes fell on a box in a corner and knew exactly what was in there. Deciding that it was time to get it back out, Wolf strolled over to it and pushed it with his head towards to Sully. He had already managed to move the box half way, when he noticed that it was more difficult to push it. Looking up over the box, that was a head taller then him, he saw Sully holding it with both hands.

"No, boy. That ain't what I'm lookin' for." But Wolf didn't give in. He tapped the box again with his nose and then sat back, looking up at his master, whining. Never could Sully withstand this look of entreaty and sighed. Lifting the box he then placed it on the bed. Wolf didn't wait for the approval and made himself comfortable on the soft mattress as well.

Slowly, Sully lifted the lids and discovered again how much he had changed over the last months and years. Inhaling the sweet but strong outdoor scent and the penetrating leather smell, Sully pulled out the first item. It had been quite some time he had worn it the last time but remembered the moment as it was yesterday.

Holding the buckskins in his hands, Sully marveled at how well in shape the trousers still were after such a long time living a box. Lying it on the bed, he lifted a blue shirt with white stripes out of the box. Dusting down the shirt and the pants, Sully spread them out over the covers. Memories were flowing back and they even got more intense when his eyes found something he had once treasured. Taking it in his hand, Sully sat down next to Wolf who immediately laid his paw on his masters leg, looking at the item.

Sully skimmed his fingers over the Indian beads, a gift he had been given by his Cheyenne friend about three years ago. Sully knew enough about their traditions to know that those beads were much loved and the time and handiwork that went into each necklace made the receiver feel special. That was exactly how Sully had felt when Cloud Dancing and his wife Snow Bird had given him the beads. On that day, Abigail had joined Sully to see his friends for the first time. Sully had doubts from the beginning to take her with him but she had insisted. And his instincts had been right all along. Abigail had laughed at the beads and the clothes. She never quite understood what his friends meant for him. They had saved his life not only once. They considered Sully as being part of their small family and he treasured every moment with them. Abigail had tried to convince Sully that the beads, but especially the clothes were silly and he should never think about wearing them. But he did. Never in the city though but as soon as they had reached the mountains, Sully was in his elements and had enjoyed every minute of it. Only after several fights and arguments, Sully had given in to not wear them again and had put them in a box far away from his eyes; but deep down he had missed them after all.

Gazing back at the clothes, Sully decided he had waited long enough now. Raising to his feet again, Sully took his already packed travel pouch and placed it next to the box. It was time to repack. Caressing Wolf behind his ears, he spoke in a low, soft tone, "what would I do without ya?" Wolf wagged his tail but just closed his eyes and laid his head back down. He finally had done something right today!

------------

The car didn't even come to a full stop when the backdoor already opened. Since they had left an hour ago, the hat was glued to Brian's head and no jokes from his older brother could convince him to take it off. For Charlotte it was quite amusing and the ride out here to Sully had been a more pleasant one then usual.

A last time, Brian looked at his reflection on the window before he told his Ma to finally stop the car.

"Alright Brian," Charlotte chuckled, joined by the laugher of her older son. "You will have your hands full, Matthew." His mother gave him a playful look and Matthew only rolled is eyes. "He'll be at Sully's heels all the time not mine," he grinned.

Just as they were about to open their doors, Brian was already outside, running around the front of the car towards his best friend. "Sullyyy," he screamed full of excitement and spread his arms to prepare himself to jump up into Sully's. Sully had only a few seconds to drop the paperwork he was holding in his hands to catch Brian just in time.

"Hey Brian." Grinning, Sully hugged his little friend, already noticing the new hat Brian was wearing but kept quiet for he knew that Brian would tell him about it as soon as he would catch his breath again. He was right.

"Sully, look what I got. You see my new hat? It's a real cowboy hat!" Still holding Brian, Sully patted him on his hat. "I see it Brian. You look like a real cowboy now." Brian couldn't contain his laugher, his eyes sparkling at the same time, "that's what Ma says too."

Putting Brian back on his feet Sully first greeted Matthew and then Charlotte who already raised one eyebrow, looking at a new Sully in front of her. "Sully! My goodness, look at you! Now I wish I was a few years younger." Sully had never been a man blushing easily but his cheeks turned red immediately as he listened to Charlotte's compliment. "Charlotte," Sully rolled his eyes.

"Oh Sully," Charlotte chuckled, giving him a wink. Looking over to Brian who was eagerly been greeted by Wolf, she asked, " are you sure you want to take my little whirlwind with you? He will never move from your side again once you left."

Sully grinned, "I'm sure. He'll be a big help. Same as you, Matthew. I'm real glad you both are comin'."

"Thanks Sully. I'll try to keep him in check but he knows you're in charge. He'll do anything you're telling him to do."

Before gathering his paperwork again, Sully said goodbye to Charlotte. He promised her that both Matthew and Brian would be save in his care. They would have a lot of fun and she didn't need to worry; he would bring them back after two weeks still in one piece. Matthew pulled out their bags and his guitar out of the trunk before saying goodbye to his Ma as well. Brian was too busy playing with Wolf that he only waved. His adventure was waiting for him thus he really couldn't wait for his Ma to leave.

Just as Charlotte was driving away, a cab turned into the driveway. Sully looked down on his list and figured that the three Quinn-sisters would be sitting in that yellow car that was about to stop right next to him. Curious, Sully opened the door and indeed he was right but as soon as he laid his eyes on them his jaw dropped. He had never expected to see such women coming on a trip like this. Even though their outfits were suited for the outdoors but especially one was overdressed for this occasion.

Marjorie had already seen this handsome man when they pulled in the driveway but now, gazing in his blue eyes, Marjorie felt her knees growing weak though she never would start anything again after her last break-up. Nonetheless, she whispered to her sister, "he is hot." Rebecca just rolled her eyes before Marjorie got out of the cab.

Once outside, both sisters were about to greet Sully as another car came up behind them. Turning around, Rebecca and Marjorie looked at each other, their skin fading to white. Shock were written on both their faces as the man stopped the engine and opened the door. Even before he had a chance to get out of the car, he had to listen to the voices he had hoped to never hear again.

"I can't believe it. David!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Michaela Quinn had no idea what was happening right at this moment outside of Colorado Springs as she was leaving the parking lot of the Denver hospital. The meeting had lasted longer then she had anticipated and Michaela knew she would be at least a good couple of hours late though she didn't really care much about that. Instead she worried more about finding the way in the dark. Even though she was known as a safe driver she very much disliked to drive to an unknown territory and especially when there were no lights out. But she wouldn't worry about that. She still had her phone just in case she needed more directions but before she had left to the hospital, again she had printed out every information she could find of how to get there. Although she wouldn't dream of calling, Michaela had still the phone number of their tour guide. In fact, she had even saved his name in her cell phone, just to make sure she was prepared for every scenario. Remembering his name, Michaela began to grin. Sully. It was a strange name but to her astonishment, she had liked it from the first time she had spoken it out loud. But everything faded away as she remembered their phone calls. Something in his voice made her tremble. The deep but strong voice was running through her ears down to every vein she possessed and it frightened her. She even tried to picture him before her but never succeeded and failed miserably. Nothing she imagined would fit to the name. Even though she would never admit it to anyone, she was quite excited to finally meet the face behind the name.

Trying to control her higher speed of her heartbeat, Michaela turned on the radio. She still had quite some miles to drive and if she would just forget about this man she might have a more pleasant drive, without any butterflies in her stomach that would make her turn around and just drive back home.

Michaela never heard her cell phone ringing for she had found a station she liked the most and had turned up the volume, singing along to each song she knew…

----------

"She is not answering," Marjorie said frustrated, still eyeing David as he pulled out his bag from the trunk. "What is _he _doing here?" Marjorie still couldn't believe her eyes and hissed at her sister who still stood next to her with her mouth wide open.

Sully didn't even had a chance to greet them yet as he witnessed the two women staring at David Lewis, letting their anger show about this man.

Clearing his throat, Sully bravely stepped closer while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You must be the Quinns' and from the look on your faces you know the guy you are angry at I suppose." Marjorie and Rebecca had a difficult time to tear their eyes away from that one man they never wanted to see again. But eventually both were staring at Sully, still gasping for air from their racing hearts. Even though Sully knew from the looks on their faces that these first few hours would be quite a challenge, he tried to hide his annoyed feeling that creped in his heart already. Thus he just smiled and added, "by the way, I'm Sully. Your guide for the next two weeks." Sully was still confused about what was happening but nonetheless he had a job to do and straightened his back. "But ain't we missing someone? I thought you ladies were three?"

Yet, Sully had no idea how wrong he was in just trying to do is regular job. This trip, this journey he was about to take would be a challenge of a lifetime and would bring him to his limits in every way; starting now.

Rebecca was the first one to compose herself again and took a deep breath. Holding out her hand, she smiled. "I am sorry Mr. Sully. I am Rebecca." Taking her hand, Sully turned up the corner of his mouth. "It's just Sully."

Though it was quite a routine to greet every new tourist, the challenge at the beginning of each tour was to figure out what the character of each person could be. In Rebecca's case, Sully was sure she would a pleasant woman to be around with. Her gentleness but strong handshake at the same time told Sully what he needed to know as well as her eyes; kind and warm. Since Mr. Lewis was still busy, Sully wanted first to figure out what he should expect from the women and concentrated on them. Turning towards the woman standing next to Rebecca, Sully raised his eyebrow and couldn't hide the smirk on his face. Compare to Rebecca, Sully knew that he would have more trouble with that fiery woman. Her slightly red hair, her cowboy hat and her cowboy boots told Sully that she was a way more outgoing, more adventures woman. Also from her still angry look and her flushed cheeks Sully figured she had a great temper which he would find out soon enough for Marjorie still hadn't her emotions in check.

"What are you looking at," were the first words that came out of Marjorie's mouth, her eyes still squeezed tight.

Sully sighed. Great! She will be a handful. "You must be Marjorie I suppose."

Now Marjorie grinned, "oh yes I am, if I would be Michaela we wouldn't have the conversation now. She would be furious to see who just arrived." Straightening her back, Marjorie added, "you haven't seen anything yet. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to have a word with this…_gentleman _over there!" With that, Rebecca and Sully were left alone. "So, where's Michaela?" Sully couldn't stop his curiosity anymore. After having talked to her on the phone, he had been excited to finally meet her. Her soft voice still remained in his head and each time Sully thought about her his nervousness grew. Something had happened deep within him he couldn't explain. They only had talked several times but for Sully it had been enough to be captured by her already. Every time before he went to bed her voice returned again and again, leaving Sully restless. Therefore, he was surprised to only see her two sisters arriving alone.

Rebecca noticed a slight change in his voice but didn't want to ask further; they had enough to deal with right now. "She needed to go back to the hospital," Rebecca answered, "but she is already on her way." Sighing, she added, "I only wished she would pick up her phone."

"'Cause of him?" Sully replied immediately, sensing trouble and looked in the direction of Marjorie, who was obviously still mad at David.

"Yes, David Lewis." Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Rebecca tried to explain without revealing too much yet. "We know David. Well, Michaela knows him best actually. They were together once but we didn't see him for years and now, out of the blue, he is here. This can't be a coincident." Sully's heart skipped a beat and his hands began to sweat. David Lewis was Michaela's ex-boyfriend? But what worried him the most were the expressions on their faces as they looked at David and his instincts told him that there was more to it then Rebecca led on.

Deciding that it was time to introduce himself, he mentioned to Rebecca to take her sister and meet the others who were already waiting by the meadow in front of the campfire that Daniel had prepared while they had been talking.

Rebecca had to call her sister several times until Marjorie finally stormed away from David. Not to her surprise, Marjorie told her sister that David didn't talk much but had been shocked to see them as well. Not trusting this man at all, both were very skeptical about the reason why he showed up exactly at the same time, at the same place as them. Trying to warn Michaela, they had called her number a few times but never had she picked up her phone. Realizing that they had no other choice then to wait, they finally strolled over to the rest of the group, hoping their trip won't be a disaster and that Michaela could handle the situation and won't back out. But no one could blame her if she did so.

"David Lewis?" Sully asked having reached the man's car, shaking his hand.

David's heart still raced and deep down he already regretted to have not listened to William. His anger was ready to explode any minute and he hadn't even seen Michaela yet. His plans to be with her again, to show her he had changed within the last years, were about to fail already after meeting her sisters. He had never expected to see them here in this wilderness.

Glancing up at the man before him, David felt an uneasiness as Sully's penetrating blue eyes were reaching beyond his wall he had created to protect himself so that no one could find out who he truly was. But this man seemed to have the ability to look past it which made David worry even more. Nevertheless he tried to hide everything that he felt and greeted Sully with a strong handshake. "So, you are Sully, correct?"

"Yep," was his only reply at first for his instincts had proven him right from the beginning. This man would mean trouble all along. Within seconds Sully made up his mind and wanted to make sure that David understood who was in charge. What he didn't know was that deep within his heart he was already trying to protect Michaela from any harm. "I don' know what's goin' on between ya'all but I wanna make it clear that I don' wanna have any trouble while I'm there." Partly, Sully was shocked at himself that he reacted the way he just did. The tour hadn't even started yet but Sully felt already dislike towards David Lewis. His eyes had betrayed him even though he did a great job in keeping his emotions under control. Only because of his experiences with others and himself Sully couldn't be fooled. He made it his task to always keep an eye on David…and on Michaela.

David didn't say much more. He just nodded his head and finally made his way over to the others, his stomach already turning upside down, realizing that if he stayed, he would have not only Michaela around but her sisters as well.

-----------

After having everyone, apart from Michaela, around the campfire, Sully explained that he would like to wait probably until tomorrow morning to get started for they were still waiting for one more person.

Brian of course was disappointed. It seemed that everything was against him because the trip wouldn't really start yet. There was always something coming in between. His older brother noticed the mood change and took him and Wolf away from the others to play and keep his mind from the sadness. Even though they were really worried about Michaela, Marjorie and Rebecca were actually glad that they could get away from David. There was a lot they needed to talk about. Since their sister had a few hours to drive, they would give her another hour more before they would do something.

For Daniel and Catherine their free time was a good opportunity to be left alone. David as well felt a relieve that everyone disappeared. He needed a new plan of how to survive the next weeks and to get Michaela away from her sisters. He didn't come all the way out here to fail but as he looked back over to Sully, he realized putting his plans into action might be more complicated then he had anticipated. Sully was definitely in his ways.

With each minute passing by, Sully felt his nervousness returning. He already knew that this trip would be very difficult to handle but he just couldn't figure out the story behind Michaela and David.

Wolf, who had been tired of being chased after had returned to his masters side and sensed Sully's heavy heart and laid by his feet. Sully was sitting on his small porch with his paperwork lying untouched on the table but his hands covered his cell phone, nervously turning it from one side to the other. Taking a deep breath, Sully pressed a few buttons and her name showed up on the display. Since he had found out Michaela was coming by herself he had fought an inner battle to call her or not. Would she feel offended by asking her if she was alright and finding the way on her own? Would he be too protective? Maybe too forward? Or maybe it will lead to an argument between them which Sully wanted to avoid by all means. He just didn't know. He didn't want to do anything wrong and besides, he hoped she might have saved his number as well. If something would be wrong, she would call. With a bit more at ease, only then Sully stared up at the sky. Clouds were covering every single star and the moon fought against the heaviness to at least give some light to the valley beneath it. Sully knew it was difficult to find his place in the dark and he only hoped that Michaela had prepared herself well enough….

---------

As the black road before her was stretching into the darkness and winding again and again, Michaela's heart began to beat faster with every turn of the wheels. She had switched off her radio a long time ago to concentrate more on the task to find the right road again. The papers with the directions to Sully's Ranch were still laying next to her on the seat but they looked a lot more worn out then at the beginning. The drive had been more difficult and longer then she had expected and grew more and more nervous to not make it at all but her strong will and determination to do this without help was still there. After all, Michaela had a good head on her shoulders and she had managed most of her life by herself and she was proud of it. But the more she thought about it the more she knew that she must have taken a wrong turn somewhere and was still lost. Michaela grew tired with ever more mile her car took her through the dark mountains. She had to do something. Michaela sighed. This was not how she anticipated the beginning of her vacation. She knew her sisters quite well to know that they would sit there and worry till the end of the world if she wouldn't show up soon. They even might consider to call their parents and that was absolutely not what Michaela wanted.

Just as she was about to take another turn, Michaela saw two silver, shiny eyes staring back at her and without thinking she hit the breaks immediately. Just in time she came to a halt but not without being pressed forward and Michaela dashed her head against the steering wheel leaving a big bump on her forehead instantly. The pain shot through her all the way down to her toes and Michaela felt suddenly dizzy. Moving as slow as she could, she searched for her cell phone and dialed the first number that came to her mind never even noticing several missed calls showing on her display.

------------

Sully had tried desperately to figure out where Michaela could have called from. After he had informed her sisters what happened, Sully convinced them to stay and had promised them he would bring her back.

As Sully was driving through the familiar surroundings, his feelings started to overwhelm him. He was scared that Michaela was seriously injured after she had not responded several minutes into their phone call. Although, they hadn't met yet, Sully was also scared to look into her eyes, feeling already that she might be the one holding the key that would open his heart again. This thought alone frightened him to death and his mind was running in circles. What if? But before Sully could think about it, he finally saw her car parked in the middle of the road. His heart was beating faster and faster, his hands cold as ice but sweaty at the same time. His lungs were hurting from breathing harder, deeper, trying to control it.

Hurrying over to her, Sully opened the door but wasn't prepared at all of what he would find.

Immediately, his face turned white as he saw the lifeless body of Michaela lying sideways over both seats. Blood covered her face and was dripping down to the floor. Memories came flashing back through his mind and Sully almost lost all ability to control his emotions. As two years ago, tears were running down his cheeks now and with the mix of sweat, his eyes were burning. Everything was coming back at once and Sully had to breathe in deeply to even be able to stand on his feet. Although his body was trembling he composed himself after a few seconds. Climbing into the car, Sully touched her shoulder, whispering, "Michaela?" Sully didn't know what to do and didn't want to hurt her even more but since she was not responding, he had to get her out of here as fast as possible.

Taking her in his arms, Sully carried her over to his truck and laid her on the back seat. He lingered there for a moment longer and watched as her eyelids fluttered open. For the first time, they looked into each others eyes and immediately Sully smiled reassuring her with still tears in his eyes that everything would be fine. In his low voice Sully whispered, "don't worry, I'll take care of you. Tell me where it hurts," Sully pleaded. He touched her forehead and with his sleeve he wiped some blood away. Even though it was dark, Sully could see directly into her eyes and without permission or without knowing, Michaela had stolen his heart and Sully couldn't stop it from happening. Her beauty just took his breath away only by looking into her eyes.

Michaela tried to move and winced. "Shh, take it easy," Sully whispered and grabbed a blanket from behind the seat and covered her shaking body. Again, Sully asked, "where does it hurt? What can I do?"

This voice. She knew the voice that had captured her from the very first moment and had lingered in her memory for quite some time now. It was so strong but gentle that each time she thought about him, it sent shivers down her spine. Even in this situation she couldn't stop it from happening. A faint smile crossed her face as Michaela finally took a deep breath and answered, " my head hurts but I think otherwise I am fine."

Sully couldn't believe his ears. "Fine? You fainted and ya're covered in blood. I don't think ya're fine at all."

Feeling her dizziness returning, Michaela closed her eyes again but before she drifted off, she added, "I am a doctor. I know…" but it was too late and she fell into a deep slumber.

Sully was relieved. At least she was responsive and he also could detect a stubbornness which he found quite amusing even in this situation. As he was looking down at her, Sully listened to her deep breathing and was fascinated by her. He had imagined everything behind her voice but never had he thought about finding this beautiful woman that just took his breath away. Sully didn't know why he did it but he softly caressed her cheek and moved some strains of hair out of her face and bent down his head. Only inches away, he hesitated for a few seconds but then, his lips softly touched her forehead and lingered there for a moment longer to inhale her sweet scent and to remember her soft skin on his lips.

Although Sully enjoyed the nearness, he quickly moved away from her and went back to her car to get her luggage. After throwing it in the back of his truck, Sully finally drove off.

--------

Rebecca and Marjorie could already detect the lights from Sully's truck as he turned in to the driveway. For them, it had taken an eternity since Sully had left and they had been nervously running up and down the property, wondering what had happened.

Sully stopped right in front of the entrance and hurried out of the car. While he gently lifted Michaela from the back seats, he glanced over to her sisters. "I think she's past out again. I'm gonna take her inside." Without waiting for a response, Sully was already past the small living room and carried her further to his bedroom. Wolf had been laying by the entrance but as soon as his master came in, he followed him immediately sensing that something was not right.

Still shaking, Sully laid Michaela down on the soft mattress and only moved away from her side to switch on the light. Seeing her now, with dry blood all over her face, Sully felt sick to his stomach. He stood frozen, watching as Rebecca and Marjorie came rushing to their sister. Gasping at the sight of her, tears formed in their eyes.

Marjorie sat next to Michaela, while Rebecca walked past Sully towards the bathroom and grabbed a towel, wetting it before she returned to her sisters' side. Caring for Michaela, Rebecca asked, "what happened?"

Sully still didn't move a muscle. Since Abigail had died in that crash, he couldn't see any blood and would always be reminded that it was his fault he didn't save her life.

"Mr. Sully? What happened?" Marjorie repeated sternly wanting to find out what they needed to do now.

Sully came out of his dream and moved back to the bed, standing next to Wolf who sat at the end of it. "I guess she tried to stop an' hit her head. I found her unconscious. She only woke up once." Sully's breathing was still uncontrolled and the sweat returned. He was paralyzed, afraid another woman might die in his care. He just couldn't go through that again. Taking a deep breath, Sully finally composed himself again and said, this time with more self-confident, "I'm gonna take her to the hospital. She might be seriously injured."

"We can't move her," Marjorie answered.

Sully felt his anger rising. "Well, I ain't standing here doin' nothing' an' I already moved Michaela. We…" but he was interrupted by Rebecca, "David knows what to do."

"What?" both Sully and Marjorie answered simultaneously. "He is not touching her Rebecca, she wouldn't want that."

"I don't care, Marjorie. He used to be one of the best doctors in Boston and he is here now. If he says she needs to be taken to the hospital then we will do it." Marjorie knew Rebecca was right but still felt disgust at the thought of David examining her. Sighing, she silently moved out of the bedroom to get Michaela's former fiancé.

Meanwhile, Sully and Rebecca tried to wipe away the blood on her face. Michaela had a cut on her forehead but otherwise they couldn't find anything else. Even though Sully still felt his stomach turning in circles, he tried his best to help. He just couldn't stand around doing nothing. "We need to get her out of the clothes," Rebecca said eventually. Sully's hands began to sweat. "What?"

Looking Sully straight into his eyes, she explained, "do you have a shirt she can wear? I don't know what Michaela has and it will be easier this way." Sully gulped but stood up and went to one of his drawers. Pulling out a white, long shirt, he gave it to Rebecca. "You need any help with that?" Sully asked nervously, but already moving back to Michaela's side again. Only nodding, Rebecca started already to take off her blouse.

Sully tried his best to not look at her half naked body before him but he still got a glimpse of her which made his heart beat faster. Clearing his throat a few times, Sully concentrated on his task.

As soon as they were done, Marjorie returned; with David at her heels. Sully moved to the side to let him take care of Michaela but watched every motion very closely.

David had been shocked when Marjorie had asked him for help but instantly came along without questions. Even though he was worried about Michaela he was even more afraid to do something wrong. It had been years that he worked as a doctor but of course for Michaela he would try anything. David also hoped that this might be the first step towards forgiveness if he would save her life.

There she was. Michaela. At this moment, David realized his feelings towards her hadn't changed at all. He still loved her and by staring down at her now, David was instantly drawn back to her but also felt his anger rising. Why had he been not strong enough to hold her? Why did it have to end this way?

Trying to keep is emotions in check, David finally found his voice back as he sat down next to her and started his examination, "Can someone tell me what happened to Michaela?" As he noticed what she was wearing his eyes shot instantly to Sully who still stood at the end of the bed, his arms folded in front of his chest.

Seeing his angry look, Sully searched for the right answer all the while holding his gaze. Not wanting to have an argument in front of her sisters, Sully replied, without blinking once, "she was unconscious when I found her lyin' on the side, blood all over the face but she talked to me once." His voice was low but strong and David saw his eyes getting smaller with each word that came out of his mouth, not backing down only for a second.

As David concentrated on Michaela again, he noticed a change in her breathing as her sisters and Sully as well. Every single heart in this room skipped a beat as they watched Michaela trying to open her eyes. Even Wolf sensed a different atmosphere as everyone moved closer to the human lying in bed.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Michaela felt a throbbing pain on both sides of her head as life was slowly filling her body again. She winced as the pain intensified by only moving her eyelids. She heard voices. Familiar voices she knew by heart and immediately felt more relaxed. Breathing deeply now, Michaela already tried to remember what had happened and for a split second she felt strong arms around her, carrying her and speaking words of comfort. Her heart slowly began to beat faster for she couldn't remember the face to this voice. Only when she opened her eyes she stared into those, deep blue eyes she remembered seeing only once, when he had rescued her. Memories of the short moment they had looked into each others eyes were flowing back to her mind. "Sully."

Nobody noticed the change on Sully's face as he was staring back at Michaela, smiling proudly for she said his name first above all others. He was excited as a small child and didn't know if he should respond or not. But seeing her like this, a crooked smile forming on her lips, only one answer came to his mind. "You look good in my shirt!"

David felt a pang in his heart for she didn't even noticed him at all; only when he spoke her name, Michaela left Sully's eyes. "Hello Michaela." Still a little disorientated, she thought she was dreaming at first, hearing the cold, emotionless voice compared to Sully's. Finally her eyes focused completely again though she wished she could go back to the unconsciousness. Her body trembled but numbed itself at the same time. She couldn't move and she felt her heartbeat doubling up at speed, her blood rushing through every inch of her being as she realized he was reality. "No."

* * *

thanks for reading!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He smiled, although David recognized the expression on Michaela's face that there was no reason for him to be happy or even excited to see her because she wasn't at all. Clearing his throat, David attempted another approach, giving Michaela no time to catch her breath. "I know you never wanted to see me again but I am here now. I need to examine you and want to make sure you are alright." David had tried in vain to sound strong and self confident but everyone in this room knew otherwise. Rebecca and Marjorie were stunned at how David was handling the situation for he hadn't changed at all; only thinking about himself and never even considering that he was not welcomed.

Just as Marjorie was about to reply, Michaela's voice echoed through the room that made Wolf jerk for a split second and slightly moved so he had a better view of what was about to happen. Sully had been moving closer to David as well, attempting to control his madness of how he spoke to Michaela. But seeing a magnificent strength in her eyes, Sully held back and listened but already ready to take David outside if necessary.

Before Michaela said even one word, David shuddered immediately as he saw how she was taking several deep breaths. Prepared for everything, David held his breath.

"These are your first words to me after two years? I can't believe you David." Even though Michaela realized she was still very weak, she had already analyzed her condition by herself. She felt every bone in her body but knew that this was a good sign for nothing seemed to be broken and only her head hurt. She figured she had probably a cut somewhere on her forehead because she could still taste the blood in her mouth and still felt the dry blood on her lips. Therefore she knew no more examination would be needed. She just would enjoy an hour rest and she will be fine.

Not giving David any chance to reply, she added quickly, "I am a doctor myself and you aren't. Not anymore. I am perfectly able to take care of my own." But as she said those last words, Michaela glanced over to Sully and gave him a small smile which he returned almost automatically.

Marjorie and Rebecca just stood next to the bed and had no idea of what to say or what they could do. On the one hand, they knew Michaela quite well and trusted her completely but she was also stubborn and wouldn't admit if she was more hurt then she led on. For now, they decided to keep quiet because they knew they wouldn't have a chance against her yet anyway.

Sully still looked at Michaela and was amazed of how strong she could be. She had been unconscious and her head hurt probably like hell but she just didn't show it to them. Only Sully had noticed it right away and was almost ready to take everyone outside. He realized that she might not be able to take the trip tomorrow and in his mind he was already forming a plan. He just didn't want to leave her behind. Not before they got to know each other better.

David felt his blood boiling deep within. He had to acknowledge that he wasn't prepared to deal with this situation at all and didn't know how to get out of it without having a huge argument with Michaela. Quickly thinking, David only knew one way to keep this from happening; backing down. He would still have enough time to be close to her on the trip.

"I am sorry, Michaela. You're right. You know what's best for you." David already rose from the bed but Michaela wasn't finish yet. "That's it? Now you just leave again? What are you doing here anyway, _David_?" Michaela was lost at words.

But David didn't turn around for he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. He only hoped they would have a better start tomorrow. That is what he believed anyway.

Wolf had followed David outside to make sure he was really gone because he didn't like this human at all and had sensed that his master had the same opinion. Watching him as he walked over to his belongings, Wolf stood still and tried to remember every movement of that human to recognize it again in the future. That way he would always know what to expect. Then he returned to the other humans for he knew it will be still quite exciting, sensing that something was going on between his master and that woman.

"He's goin' on the same trip as ya'll," Sully said bluntly, while everyone else seemed to avoid talking.

"What?" Michaela looked back over to Sully, still not believing what he had just told her.

"He's right, Michaela," Rebecca sighed, "apparently he booked the same trip as we did."

Michaela shifted again and moved higher up to the headboard. "I don't believe that. He was never interested in such vacations before. Unless…" but she stopped herself, shuddering only from the thought itself.

"Unless, he knew you were here as well," Marjorie muttered. Now it was out what everyone had been thinking.

Wolf felt that something was out of balance with the humans and decided it would be better to crawl away to a corner and get out of the way. He was not used to have so many people around him and the senses he picked up overwhelmed him quite a bit. He wanted to just run out of the room and be left alone but on the other hand, his legs wouldn't carry his body. Whining, he laid down on the small carpet at the end of the room and tried to calm his rising emotions. This will be a long night ahead of him. He was sure about that.

Yet, Sully wasn't sure of anything. He realized that there was way more to the story they were telling him. Of course he wanted to know everything to be prepared of how to handle the situation but didn't know if it would be too personal to ask them. Even though David had left the room, the air was still thick and heavy with racing hearts from each single one in the room although for different reasons.

Slowly, Michaela began to rose form the bed and put her feet down on the cold wooden floor but instantly realized again what she was wearing and felt embarrassed and angry at the same time that they didn't even bothered to get her clothes.

Sully only grinned seeing the shyness she apparently couldn't hide all the time. Clearing his throat, he offered. "I'll get your bag."

Michaela didn't know why but she only giggled, nodding her head. "Thank you. I think I would feel better in my own clothes. Even though," she returned his gaze, "your shirt feels comfortable." Never had she been so forward in her entire life and Michaela wasn't sure why she felt so bold in his presence. Her cheeks turned red as she stared into his eyes but Sully only smiled. "I'm glad." With that, he was out of the room within seconds.

Marjorie didn't waste any time in confronting her sister.

"What was that all about, Michaela?" Marjorie was shocked. "Is there anything you would like to tell us? Do you know Sully?" Marjorie couldn't help herself and didn't let Michaela catch her breath. It was unlike her sister to be so open to men and yet it seems as if they knew each other quite well already.

Michaela felt even more embarrassed now and with slowly rising from her sitting position she tried to avoid answering. As she held on to the bedpost, dizziness overcame her immediately again but she was determined to stay strong. Taking several deep breaths, Michaela finally stood steady on her feet still not paying any attention to her sisters.

Then her naked legs felt the cold breeze as she heard the front door opened again. Unfortunately Michaela turned her head to fast and couldn't hold on anymore. She let out a loud sigh before everything turned black. The last thing she felt were again strong arms catching her.

----------------

It was dark when Michaela opened her eyes again and only the light from the full moon was shining into the room giving her a faint idea where she was. She tried to move but something felt different. Her head was lying not on a soft pillow as before and her feet were covered with something heavy, keeping them nice and warm. Then she felt a movement next to her and shortly after, a cold cloth was placed on her forehead. Yet, all that was fading away once she inhaled deeply. She knew this scent and immediately felt safe. Finally her eyes adjusted to the darkness and her gaze moved from the dog lying at her feet to his face. Sully's face.

"Hey," Sully smiled, still holding the cloth on her forehead. "You fainted again," Sully whispered. He had wrapped one arm behind her and Michaela's head lay in the crooked of his neck, feeling his chest rising and falling a little faster then hers.

Usually, Michaela would have jumped right out of the bed, finding herself lying in bed with a man. A man she didn't even know but strangely, she couldn't do it. Never had she thought she would fall so deep. Letting a man care for her in the middle of the night without any thoughts of shame or embarrassment. Strangely enough, it just felt right. Somehow she knew, Sully would never do anything to disrespect her and to her honesty, she needed care after having fainted twice.

"How ya feelin'?" Sully asked, only concern in his voice.

"The cold helps," Michaela sighed. "Where is everyone?"

At first, Sully had feared she would be angry with him to have sent her sisters away but she seemed more relaxed now then before.

"I sent them away to get some sleep. I told your sisters I'd get them as soon as you're awake." Sully was already moving but Michaela stopped him. "Don't." Surprised, Sully settled back down again. "Ya alright?" Sully asked again. Michaela only nodded but after a short pause, she added, "It's so quiet here now. Feels nice." Yet, Michaela began to giggle, "only the snoring of your dog is a bit loud."

Sully chuckled with her, "I can throw him out as well but he feels very protective for you," as I do Sully wanted to continue but suppressed the urge to tell her what had been on his mind all day yet he didn't want to push it. Having her lying in his arms, trusting him, was already more he had ever expected. Sully had no doubt that Michaela Quinn had turned his life upside down the minute they had talked on the phone for the first time. Suddenly there's her, having touched his heart of stone, opened his eyes that once couldn't see. It happened so fast that Sully never had a chance to escape. She had him mesmerized. He couldn't explain what had happened or where the road would take them but his Cheyenne brother had taught him not long ago, that if he couldn't treasure the moments, he couldn't truly appreciate them. Setting two hearts aflame to beat as one is simple but the fire that was once lit would go out if he resigned to let it happen. Remembering these words, Sully realized that it was up to him if he could to let the past rest in peace and finally let love back in his heart or would build a wall again, deciding a lonely life. Deciding to at least start a beginning, Sully attempted to start a conversation again.

"So, ya think ya'll be able to come with us on the trip now that we've finally met?" he whispered. Meanwhile Sully had already forgotten about the cloth which was lying on his stomach, wetting his shirt.

Michaela held her breath. The timbre of his voice made her quiver. Yet it was not the question alone that left her breathless but the tenderness and concern in his voice. For a while now Michaela knew that this would be a dance to uncertainty, not knowing the direction they were heading, yet she couldn't control the actions of her heart. On each single phone call they had shared Michaela hadn't found the strength to tell him what she felt, fears of rejection always on her mind. She knew it was silly to think this way, particularly they hadn't even looked into each others eyes at that point. But hearing his voice and how he took care of her, Michaela somehow hoped he felt the same way towards her. If life could only be a less more complicated she thought to herself.

Seeing no reaction from Michaela, Sully thought she had fallen asleep again and wanted to give her more space thus he tried to sit up again. Not only Wolf raised his head but Michaela as well. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Sully grinned, "I thought ya fell asleep and wanted to give ya some rest."

"But I didn't answered your question yet," Michaela smiled. "I feel a lot better. Thanks to you."

Sully leaned against the headboard again and without thinking he placed a soft kiss on her head. "Glad to hear that. But I'm still worried that ya ain't able to ride so soon. Ya have a big bump on your head." Only now Sully realized what he had done. Twice now Sully had kissed her. It felt so natural that he didn't even think about his actions only when he felt Michaela's breathing changed he apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"Yes you did," Michaela whispered, yet feeling embarrassed of having answered so quickly.

"Ya're right," Sully chuckled, "but no need to feel embarrassed." It scared Michaela that he knew her so well already but decided to not let fear ruin the moment between them. "After a good nights sleep I will be fine in the morning. No need to worry."

"Ya're telling me not to worry after ya fainted twice today? I ain't risking you fallin' of the horse. You need a day of rest." Sully didn't want to sound so commanding but he was responsible for their safety.

"I am a doctor and I know when I need rest. I will be fine tomorrow." Michaela challenged.

Sully sighed. Why was she being so stubborn? Sully let go of her and stood. "I'm responsible for ya and everyone else. I ain't letting' ya on any horse tomorrow. And that's final!" Sully said angrily, already crossing the room. First Wolf didn't want to leave Michaela's side but Sully made it clear he was supposed to follow. Growling, he rose from his position and gave Michaela an apologizing look, his head down. Slowly he followed his master.

"I am not staying here. I will not permit you to talk to me the way you just did. You have no right…" but Michaela was interrupted.

"I've every right. Ya're on my trip an' you do what I say. You stay here tomorrow. If you don't ya can leave whenever ya want!" Sully saw the hurt in her eyes and he already regretted what he said but he knew he had to stay strong. Yet, he couldn't leave her. Leaning against the doorframe, his voice soften. " Ya're right. I shouldn't have raised my voice but we've two long an' difficult weeks ahead of us. Ya need your strength. Therefore, I want ya t' take it easy tomorrow." Sully hoped with this explanation she would agree but he couldn't be more wrong.

Michaela was never easy on people who told her different or commanding what she was suppose to do. She had enough. "I appreciate your concern but as I told David, I am capable of taking care of myself. I am fine. I will be as good as new in the morning." She raised her eyebrows, challenging Sully with her determination.

Staring in her eyes, Sully growled. "I ain't rescuing ya again!" With that he closed the door behind him and Wolf.

Michaela let out a deep sigh. Her head was hurting again and she reached for her medical bag her sisters had brought in earlier. Taking several painkillers, Michaela realized that Sully might have been right and she should take it easy tomorrow. Yet, she knew her body. The only thing she needed right now was sleep. She always felt better in the morning; no matter how exhausted she had been.

Before she settled down onto the soft mattress again, she heard his low voice from behind the door but this time he was talking to his dog.

"No boy, ya stay here and make sure she won't leave the house tomorrow!" She heard Wolf whining, showing his protest but Sully made it clear again. "Ya're my eyes. Ya ain't letting' her out of sight. That's an order!"

She already threw the covers off and was about to step on the wooden floor but in the last second she decided against it. Lying back down, Michaela giggled, forgetting their disagreement. The dog will be quite busy then she thought to herself. Turning towards the window, Michaela closed her eyes, already making plans.

Sully didn't move. He waited for the door to swing open but it never happened. He knew she had listened to every word and had been prepared for another disagreement. Satisfied that Michaela obviously had not the strength for it, he finally left the house. It was late but with todays' circumstances, Sully had neglected everyone else and wanted to make it up to them in the morning.

He had made up his mind. Since he didn't want Michaela to miss it, he decided to take her along, but only if she would cooperate. Grinning, Sully knew that this will be the first challenging for him in the morning.

With this plan in mind, he wanted to get everyone up with the first rays of dawn. He had to hurry to put his plan into action for there was still a lot to do and since he was used to work in the dark, Sully didn't mind at all. Sleep wouldn't overcome him anyway at this moment. Too many emotions were running deep within him and therefore he was glad that he had work to do. With a slight but exhausted smile on his face now, Sully went to the field.

Sleep wouldn't come. The plan he once had, to finally getting back with Michaela, had to be thrown overboard. At least, for the time being. Too many obstacles were in his way to win her back at this moment. He realized that this had been one of the worst scenarios of how they would meet for the first time and David had to admit that right now, there won't be any chances that Michaela would fall for him again. He needed to back down. Yet, he didn't want to give up. He would stay and would wait for the right moment to come. He just needed to be patient.

Taking out Michaela's picture from his pocket again, David softly ran his fingers over her face. She still looked as beautiful as the first time they had met and she still was as stubbornness as always. Yet, before he could reveal in his memories, he was disturbed by the sound of footsteps in front of his small cabin. Making his way over to the door, David peeked outside the window, curious why someone would be still up at this hour.

As soon as David saw the figure close to his porch, his anger returned. Inhaling deeply, he tried to control his desire to just run out and show Mr. Sully some respect. Since he stepped with his feet on his property, he only has shown that he didn't like him at all. Yet, David felt the same way about this *playing Indian type of guide* so to speak. There was nothing at all he found nice about him. Unfortunately to his surprise, Michaela did. Maybe, if he would be friends with Mr. Sully, he would get closer to Michaela as well. "It's worth a shot," David mumbled to himself and already made up his mind. He would apologize to Sully _and _Michaela in the morning. Moving away from the window, David returned to the bed, taking the picture of Michaela in his hands and promised himself, he would do what it takes to finally make Michaela see, there was no way of escaping him.

--------

"Do you think we should check up on Michaela? See if she is alright?" Marjorie asked, still unsure about her condition. "What if David goes back to her?"

"Mr. Sully is with her and he promised to get us if anything is wrong with Michaela," Rebecca simply answered, somehow trusting this man already.

"What do you think David wants?" Marjorie continued, not wanting to let it go. "He knows he won't have a chance to win Michaela back," Marjorie whispered, hoping Rebecca was still awake.

Rebecca sighed, "You know how he was. David always made it clear that he never gives up in what he wants. You saw him, when we took out Michaela's belongings from his house. He told Michaela, he will never stop loving her. He will be the perfect gentleman for Michaela. Just wait and see."

Marjorie sat up in bed, fear across her face, "You don't think, she will go back to him, do you?"

"You never know. She might feel responsible what he had been through in the past. I don't know," Rebecca sighed.

"Well, I won't let that happen," Marjorie stated, "and I have reason to believe, Mr. Sully will have a word in that matter as well. He likes Michaela."

"I have the feeling there is more to it then Michaela let's on. Look at them. Did you notice how they looked at each other? She was never so open to men before." As the oldest, Rebecca could see right through her sisters, no matter the situation. Each glance, each step or any tears her sister went through, she knew about them. This was the result of being the big sister to them all.

"You mean, you think they knew each other before? Wouldn't you think, Michaela would have told us?" Marjorie couldn't believe it.

"Well, I guess we will find out tomorrow," Rebecca replied, yawning. "Let's get some sleep. I have the feeling we won't get much of it for the next weeks. Try to get some rest, Marjorie."

Rebecca was half asleep, when she heard her sister whispering again, "they are a cute couple," Marjorie grinned.

"Let her be, Marjorie," Rebecca sighed. "Don't even think about interfering! You know how she gets."

"I won't," Marjorie said, trying to hide her amusement. She wouldn't do anything yet, her eyes were closely on her sisters' and would just give Michaela a little push if necessary.

--------

Matthew would kill him. Brian was sure about that as he was walking in his pajamas over to Sully's house. He had heard about a lady doctor arriving late and he was curious if she was the same one that saved his mothers life. His Dr. Mike. Slowly, he made his way over to the entrance and saw Wolf lying on the front porch. "Hey Wolf," Brian greeted him. The dog wagged his tail, excited that someone really paid attention to him and not just giving orders. He rose from his lying positing and sniffed at his little friends hands, pushing Brian indicating that he was tired of doing nothing and wanted to play. "Not now, Wolf," Brian whispered, "we play tomorrow. I promise." Wolf growled. Again, he was being ignored.

Quietly, Brian entered the house and tiptoed over to the bedroom. He had overheard the conversation from the two women, that she was sleeping in Sully's bed. Brian only hoped he wouldn't disturb Sully if he was with her. Slowly, he turned the knob but before he could open the door, he heard the voice he had missed so much. "Brian? Is that you?" Michaela asked surprised, opening the door fully.

Michaela didn't have any chance to escape the small arms circling her waist, hugging her tight. "Dr. Mike," Brian breathed, "it's really you!" A tear rolled down his cheek as he snuggled even closer, not willing to let go. Brian still remembered the moment Dr. Mike had told them the good news after the difficult surgery his Ma had. Everyone, including his big brother Matthew and his sister Colleen, had hugged her tight, thanking her for saving Charlotte's life. It had been weeks full of fear, anger and frustration until finally the day had come to put the past behind them and move forward. Dr. Mike was there for them from the first day his Ma was brought into the hospital and had spent hours to ease the pain for each single one of them.

Yet, Brian was not the only one remembering the magical moment. It had been the second day Michaela had worked for the Denver Hospital when the Cooper family had captured her heart. Though circumstances of real life, they didn't have a chance to keep the close relationship they had alive. A few phone calls here and there was all they had done but never had forgotten the bond they shared. Now, they were reunited.

Brian clung to Michaela as she moved back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge still with his arms around her waist. Gently, she touched the back of his head as she spoke, "I am so glad you are alright Brian. How is your mother, Matthew and your sister doing? Are they here as well?" Finally Brian let go and wiped away his tears. "Just Matthew but Ma is alright and Colleen is with her friend Becky." Suddenly it occurred to him that she was really sleeping in Sully's bed. Brian's eyes widened and he grinned from ear to ear. "Do you love Sully? You're sleeping in his bed! That would be so cool. Then I would see you every time I visit Sully."

Michaela had never been so thankful for the darkness as before for it hid the redness on her face as she listened to Brian's words. Composing herself from the shock, Michaela replied as calm as possible but couldn't cover up the faster breathing, "Brian, I…that is, I mean…"

"She had an accident Brian. That's why she's sleepin' in my bed and ya should be in yours. What're ya doing up?" Sully asked stepping into the room, turning on the light. He could see Michaela averting his eyes and looked in the opposite direction. "Oh Sully," Brian grunted, "I just needed to find out if the woman doctor was really Dr. Mike." Brian looked back to her and continued, "now I know she is here and I am gonna spend whole two weeks with her. I need to tell Matthew. This will be so exciting. Good night, Dr. Mike. Good night Sully." Then he winked over to Sully, "Don't kiss too much or you will sleep too long." Before either Michaela or Sully could reply, Brian was out the door, yet running directly into Matthews arms. Hearing the tiny argument between the two brothers, Michaela and Sully couldn't contain the laughter at the young boys comments. "I am sorry but that is Brian. Always speaking directly what's on his mind," Sully tried to apologize, yet with a smile on his face. "Good night Dr. Mike. We will talk tomorrow," came Matthew's voice before he swung Brian over his shoulder and left them alone.

"He has quite an imagination, doesn't he?" Michaela stuttered, suddenly feeling very warm.

"Yeah, he does. He always had. But sometimes," Sully continued, looking Michaela directly in her eyes, "sometimes, kids see more than we do." He didn't know why he had said that but suddenly he knew he had to get out. Turning around, Sully went for the door. "Oh yeah, by the way if ya're up to you can come with us in the morning. It will be an early start."

Michaela hadn't had a chance to really speak for her throat was so dry it hurt. Only now, she found her voice back, slightly smiling as she replied, "so you changed your mind?"

"Not completely," Sully winked back and closed the door behind him.

"And ya," Sully said sternly to Wolf who was laying down by the door again, "ya were supposed to watch her! But I can see ya've a soft spot for her, hu?" Sully's voice softened with each word and crouched down to his knees, gently stroking Wolf behind his ears. "But ya know what?" Wolf straightened his ears and slightly bend his head, listening fully to his masters words. "I do too," Sully whispered, "I do too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The clock announced the hour before dawn.

Slowly the darkness of the night was fading into a dark blue sky, waiting for the sun to rise over the horizon, given way for the new or old life.

Everyone was still sleeping, enjoying the warmth in the comfort of their beds, snuggling closer into the blankets, dreaming.

Wolf had finally settled down on the front porch after the Coopers had left last night and had felt he would rather sleep outside, inhaling the clean air and was still dozing, not ready yet to get up.

The only one awake was Sully. After he had finished preparing the horses a little while ago he had returned back to the house. At first Sully had stayed in the living room, trying to get a little rest on the couch by the fireplace but he soon had to realize sleep wouldn't come. Thus he had decided to check up on Michaela. Since then Sully hadn't moved a single muscle, sitting in the wooden rocking chair in the corner of his bedroom watching Michaela inhaling, her chest rising only to see it sinking back into the blankets three seconds later. Even in her sleep she smiled, Sully thought and couldn't take his eyes from her face. He knew he would never be tired of watching her sleep. It gave his heart something he hadn't remembered feeling in a long time. Peace. In these moments he was able to forget. Yet, there was something that scared him and there was nothing he could do to shake the feeling out of his chest. Longings. He knew it was wrong but he still let it happened. As Sully let his eyes roam over her covered body, Sully imagined what it would feel like to be lying next to her, caressing her smooth skin, twirling his fingers through her soft, long hair, sliding closer to her and running his hands down, down her beautiful body, wanting to be a part of her.

Yet, as the last thought crossed his mind, Sully came back to his senses. No, he could never let anything happen between them. She was out of reach for him, a simple man with just enough money to survive. Compare to her, Sully was nothing. Sully had already gone too far. He couldn't risk to lose another woman cause of his carelessness and it probably would never work out anyway. He knew from their talks that she was living in Boston. She only came to Denver for a temporary position. Shortly after this trip she would leave for Boston again and then, and then he would never see her again. No, he already cared for Michaela too much to let anything happen to her and surely if she would be around him for longer, he would hurt her, as he had done with Abigail. There would be a reason why everyone who was ever close to him, had been taking away. He was destined to be alone for the rest of his live. The thought almost killed him yet he knew there was no other way. He had to wash away the thoughts inside that kept his mind only on her. He would keep his distance. He just had to. Only later would he remember his thoughts again…

---------

The touch of his warm hand on her cheek still lingered in her memory. Her body was still trembling from the immense shot that ran through her veins as Sully, in his own way, had said goodbye to her. Even though he was long gone she couldn't forget how her entire being had reacted to this simple gesture.

Michaela hadn't dared to move. The second she noticed he had entered the room she had held her breath, afraid of getting caught. He had been quiet and careful to not disturb her as he sat down in the chair, just staring at her. Yet Sully's cologne had betrayed himself and therefore Michaela didn't even had to open her eyes to know that he was the one sneaking around and silently watching her in her sleep. How often had she thought about letting him know she was wide awake, that her pulse was pumping hard against her chest, almost visible if he would have just taken a closer look. But he hadn't. Why had Sully only watched her? Was he afraid? Or was she simply just a woman he liked to look at and nothing more? Instantly, Michaela opened her eyes, her heart doubled up at speed again. The mistake she had once made to trust another person, to let herself go had happened again. After David, Michaela had promised herself to never let anyone in her heart again but without realizing, Sully had stepped over her boundaries. The fear of being hurt again came rushing back and for the first time, Michaela really felt what Sully was already doing to her. Almost each thought was centered around him and she felt the butterflies in her stomach every time she looked at him. "No," she said out loud, "I did the mistake once, I am not doing it again." She would rather live in a shell, hiding from herself and never let the piercing blue eyes from the man she fell in love with get to her very soul. From now on, she would keep to herself and shut her feelings off. "This is the only way," Michaela breathed, wiping away a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Her body felt even more heavy now as she climbed out of bed. Her headache was gone but her heart felt the ache of letting the second chance to feel the embrace of love slipping away, once more. Only with the last thought Michaela realized what she was doing to herself. Ignoring what her heart was telling her would be even worse then never feeling anything at all. Sully was not David. That she knew with all her being. She could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her, touched her skin or kissed her. Even though they hadn't shared a real kiss yet, Michaela could tell at his tenderness that he loved her as well and would do anything for her. Love. Was it really love after such a short time? What did Rebecca once said to her? _If it is the right man you will feel the love instantly and can't fight it. David is not your true love! _Michaela knew her sister was right. But would Sully be the right one?

Just as Michaela was about to move to the window, she heard Sully's voice again but this time talking not to her but Wolf. "Go boy, wake up the lady doc." Even though Michaela tried to control herself, she couldn't hide her smile as she listened to the soft tapping and scratching on the door a few seconds later. Opening the door, she crouched down to pet the dog behind his ears. "Good morning, Wolf." Michaela said in a soft voice prompting an instant reaction from Wolf who lifted his front paw greeting her in his own way. "Let me get dressed and I will be right there."

-------------

Slowly life came back to the Ranch as everyone immerged from their small cabins. Apart from Brian and Sully sleep was still a close friend to all of them as they finally came together by the fireplace. Yet, as Michaela stepped closer she recognized David again and her mood drifted even more and not even the cheerful greeting of the small, blond boy could change what she was feeling inside. Just as David was only inches away, Marjorie saved her sister from another encounter with the *devil* as she liked to call him. "Michaela, it is so good to see you feeling better again." Feeling the arms of her sister around her body some of the tension building up inside of her left and Michaela felt she could finally breath again. "Thank you," Michaela smiled weakly. "The sleep helped."

"And Sully," Marjorie winked, "he did everything he could to keep us away from you saying you needed rest. I am glad he was right because we didn't want to leave without you." Michaela felt Sully's eyes on her but didn't dare to return his gaze. After this morning, she needed some space to think and sort out her feelings. This was going way too fast and Michaela needed to slow down. She first had to be sure that Sully was really different then any other men. They needed to take one step at a time. Thus, she only turned around and joined her sisters, filling them in what had happened during the night.

Sully noticed her strong will of avoiding him and sighed deeply. "It is for the better," he convinced himself but didn't know Michaela was fighting a different battle. Shutting off his feelings, Sully finally turned his attention back to the group only to see sleepy eyes staring back at him. Smiling, he knew they waited for an explanation for the early wake up call. "Alright everyone. I know ya'all are wondering why we've an early start but before I'll fill you'all in, it is time to introduce you to the last person joining this tour. A few of you've met her last night already." While saying this, Sully glanced over to Brian who couldn't wait any longer and rushed to Dr. Mike, circling his small arms around her waist again and sat down next to her, smiling widely as he laid his head on her shoulder. Then Sully glanced over to David, who sat opposite of Michaela, secretly watching her every move and felt his anger rising again since she paid him no attention at all. Finally Sully's eyes were back on her as he said her name out loud, sounding as normal as possible but couldn't hide the shine in his eyes when their gaze met. "Michaela, I hope you feel up to the trip. Many of us would have missed you." Not wanting to sound so eager he quickly added, " but I will decide after this morning if it is safe for you to continue."

"She will be fine," Marjorie answered for her sister, "as you said yourself Michaela needed rest and as you can see, she is here. She _will _come, won't you Michaela?" Rebecca, who had been quiet until now, chuckled. This was Marjorie, always protesting if anyone indicated how weak men thought women were. Michaela only raised her eyebrow and bend her head as she looked back over to Sully, who wanted to answer but was beat by Brian as well, "Yeah, we can't leave Dr. Mike. What if someone needs a doctor while we are out there with all the wild animals? What if a bear attacks me?" Nobody, not even Sully could resist the innocent of a small boy and joined the others in their laughter. Defeated, Sully finally raised his voice again, "I guess I'm outnumbered." Satisfied, Michaela whispered a *thank you* towards Brian who's smile widened instantly. Matthew only chuckled as he watched his little brother in the embrace of the woman who had saved his mothers life. Michaela noticed Matthew staring at her and gave him a small smile, promising him to be there for them on their journey.

Wolf, who had been laying patiently next to Sully grew restless and lifted his body from the ground and slowly made his way over to the horses who were still grassing in the meadow. "Alright," Sully started again, "We do a little sunrise ride this morning. I wanna make it up to you for last night." Rising from his log, Sully continued, "it will be a two hour ride to the top of one of our small mountains here to view the sunrise. After that we will take the horses out even further but will be back by late afternoon. Tomorrow will be the first day we will begin the trip and leave the Ranch behind." Everyone followed Sully to the horses, breathing in deeply, hiding their nervousness, excitement and fear of sitting for hours on these animals.

Brian was the first one by the fence and called out for his horse he had used several times before while joining Sully on day trips. "Taffy, come here girl!" Noticing the familiar voice, it didn't take long for the horse to be at the boy's side. "Good girl," Brian whispered and sneaked a few pieces of sugar past Sully and gave it to Taffy who took them eagerly.

"Aren't we missing a horse?" Catherine asked yet feeling her heart skipped a beat. Since she was probably the least experienced one on horses, she hoped that she might ride with the guide to get help the first time and this would mean, she would be sitting close to Sully on one horse. For Catherine, Daniel had been out of the picture as soon as she had spotted Sully the first time. Not caring about Daniels feelings and that she might hurt him by her actions, Catherine promised herself to do everything to get Sully's attention. She didn't even recognized Daniel's arm around her shoulder anymore or even the loving words he whispered in her ear. No. Catherine only wanted Sully. In her eyes, he was perfect!

Out of the corner of her eye, Michaela noticed a slight movement. Though the sun was not up yet, she could see that one horse took a few steps towards them each time no one was looking. Michaela was fascinated by the way how that slightly smaller horse was walking with such beauty that it was difficult for her to not watch. Even though it was still dark, Michaela could see the eyes shining and was captured immediately.

Only now did Michaela hear the voice of Sully again, just in time to protest, listening to his last words.

"Michaela will ride with me today. I wanna make sure she'll be alright." Astonished that he never asked for her permission, Michaela stated, " No I won't. I am perfectly capable to ride on my own." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and straightened. He would not get away with this.

"Michaela, it will be safer for you," Rebecca reasoned but was interrupted.

"Either it is that or you won't go at all and that is final," Sully said in a stern voice, hiding his amusement of how stubborn Michaela could really be.

"Dr. Mike, you can't stay here," as soon as he had said those words, he realized it sounded as how Brian would have said that. His cheeks turned red and Matthew was glad it was still early in the morning so no one noticed the embarrassment all over his face. "You paid for it and Brian would be very disappointed if you stayed behind," Matthew tried to explain again and as he had expected, Brian jumped right in to rescue his big brother. "Yeah, please Dr. Mike. Sully is the best horseback rider and you will be safe sitting close to him."

The only one not laughing was David. He already deeply regretted coming here in the first place. He should have waited for a different moment to show his face to his love again. This was definitely the wrong time but nothing can be changed. He needed to deal with this situation and would show Michaela that HE was the man she will spend the rest of her life with! Thus, he simply agreed with Sully. "Sully's right, Michaela." Every head turned to David and he could see the surprise in their eyes but continued nonetheless, "you as a doctor should know that the affects from a head injury might show later then expected and we don't want you to fall off the horse, do we?" To his astonishment, David noticed a difference in Michaela's face and couldn't hide his evil grin. She knew he was right and that gave him enough self-esteem to keep going. This was just another step towards his goal.

Of course the change in Michaela didn't go unnoticed by Sully and therefore he pushed a little further. "So, what's it gonna be, _Dr_. Mike?" It was the first time Sully had addressed her with Dr. Mike and sure enough she already missed how he would breathe out Michaela but she couldn't deny that he made a good point as David did. She was a doctor after all and she still felt a little weak in her knees. Also, she didn't want to disappoint the little blonde boy and her sisters for not coming along on their trip. Yet, she didn't like the way Sully and David had approached her. She basically didn't have another choice and needed to accept Sully's offer. From his looks she knew he would leave her behind if she didn't follow his orders. Yet, her stubbornness won over again. "What about the smaller horse? He looks like a calm one." While saying this, Michaela had moved over towards the fence and studied the animal. She sure would be able to handle that small horse on her own. But the laughter from Sully interrupted her thoughts. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me. That is the most stubborn horse I ever had and btw…it's a her." Raising her eyebrow, Michaela answered immediately. "Then we would be a perfect match!"

Her sisters smiled. Michaela had a point. But for Sully the amusement was far away. It was already later then he wanted it to be and the discussion was going into the wrong direction again. Therefore Sully made one last comment and everyone knew that this what it. "Yes or no, otherwise everybody else will miss the sunrise cause of you. You want that, Michaela?" With that, Michaela kept quiet and followed Sully's lead.

-----------------

After an introduction from Sully about horseback riding and safety, everyone was finally seated on their horses. Daniel didn't have any difficulties getting used to his old friend Deputy. Catherine on the other hand wished the tour was already over. Only once had she been sitting on a horse before. She was 6 and had been pulled out of the audience at the circus. Yet, she didn't know that her horse had been doing this performance for the first time and wasn't used to having small girls on his back and thus had panicked. He hadn't thrown her off but his nervousness led to an uncontrolled scene and Catherine couldn't sit for days cause of the pain she felt. That had been the first and last time. Now, she was sitting on *Blondie* and Sully had told her that she was a fairly new horse as well but one of the calmest he had. Yet, it didn't help Catherine in the least. "What ever you feel will the horse feel. Stay calm and relaxed," Sully had told her but she couldn't control her emotions. Catherine sighed, it will be a painful long journey ahead of her.

Rebecca and Marjorie didn't notice anything from the others discomfort. They were too busy with breathing between their laughter after finally having achieved to climb on the tall horses. Once they had reached their goal, they couldn't help themselves but giggling and chuckling at each others try to steer the horses the way they wanted. Even though they had been riding on horsebacks all their childhood, it had been a long time since then for they were too busy with real life, tending to their children and working part time in Boston. Also it didn't help at all that Marjorie was sitting on top of Red Lady and Rebecca on Cookie, two horses with playful minds.

Matthew, an experienced rider already was busy keeping an eye on Brian and Taffy. If Brian would have the chance he would be long gone, riding towards his favourite places and not caring about anything else then feeling the wind caressing his face. "Hold on little brother," Matthew chuckled trying to catch up with Brian on Diamond.

Then there was David. Right at this moment he didn't care that he had never even seen a horse so close before. He was only concentrated on watching Michaela with Sully. He hadn't even noticed the smirk on Sully's face when he had given David his horse for his eyes were only on the one woman he wanted back in his life.

Suddenly, David felt water in his shoes and only then did he turn his head away from Michaela. Shocked of where his horse had taken him, he tried to move him away. Since he didn't remember the horses name for it was the only one with an Indian name, David was helpless. Just as he was about to call for help, which of course would go against his ego, he heard Sully's voice. "David I told ya, you need t'watch him all the time and concentrate."

"If you would have given me a horse with a real name I could remember, I wouldn't be stuck here," David shouted. Sully noticed Michaela trying to suppress her giggle and thus he found it the perfect timing to reveal the horses name. Everyone else seemed to stop as well in their tracks, waiting patiently for Sully. "Well, " Sully began, secretly enjoying every second, "a good friend of mine gave me this horse and they had already named it after it's temper." Sully paused, feeling Michaela' eyes on his. It took Sully everything to not look at her since he wanted to see the reaction of David when he finally would tell the name. "It's walking beast. That's why I warned you from the beginning. He has quite a temper and sometimes he's hard to control but you said you have been riding horses all your life so I figured you wouldn't have a problem with that." Immediately David froze. Why had he lied and had written that he was an experienced rider? The only reason had been to be able to be close to Michaela since he knew she loved horseback riding and he had to admit she was pretty good at it as well. Yet, David feared cause of his mistake, he would not even survive the first day. Panicking, he was ready to forget it all and already thought about an excuse, a way to get out of this mess.

Sully felt Michaela tensed up in his arms. She was sitting in front of him and leaned against his chest as he was holding the reins, grinning at David who was shaking from head to toe. Yet, as much as Sully enjoyed this moment, he didn't want to worry Michaela any further even though he didn't understand why she still cared for David. "Don't worry," Sully whispered in her ear, making her shiver even more, "Walking Beast might not be the brightest one but definitely a horse even David can handle." Somehow relieved but confused at the same time, Michaela could breathe again and looked up into his blue eyes, all the while pushing more and more into his chest. Even though they just only had left his property and were sitting on their horses for a few minutes, for Sully this situation was getting more and more difficult. He had promised himself to keep his distance from Michaela but for her safety Sully had taken her with him on Bear. Yet he wished he hadn't.

Seeing her look, Sully immediately added, "I could tell from the beginning that David didn't know how to ride though he told me he did." Michaela looked over to David who had finally managed to go back in line. Why would he lie? But then this was typical David, Michaela thought. Always wanting to impress not caring how stupid he would look. "You should tell him," Michaela said. Sully knew she was right and to be honest, he didn't want to have another accident. Yet Sully was pretty sure the horse won't be any trouble. "There's no need to worry. Ain't nothing gonna happen," Sully told Michaela. "I'd rather know how ya're holdin' up?" he asked, his voice echoed through the wind, making her shiver again. Michaela took a deep breath. She had to admit that his warm body, pressing into her back and Sully's arms on either side made her forget anything else and for sure not feeling any pain at all. Slightly stuttering, she answered, "I…I am fine. No pain or dizziness so far."

"Good," Sully whispered, his breath leaving him more and more.

Sully and Michaela were leading the group, still in the darkness, as they were riding along the pass that would lead them to Cheyenne Mountain. Everyone else was occupied in getting used to their new friends while managing to stay in line. Daniel was at the end to keep control from the back. In front of him was his girlfriend, wiping away the sweat from her face still feeling uneasy. Not even the comforting words from Daniel could keep Catherine from thinking about her childhood and how afraid she actually was of horses. "You are doing great Cat. Just relax," Daniel shouted. "It will get easier with time. Trust me." A few hours ago it would have meant the world to Catherine but now it didn't affect her anymore. "Keep thinking about Sully and everything will be fine," she whispered to herself. "I can do this." Looking back over her shoulder, Catherine shyly smiled at Daniel. "He can't suspect anything yet," she thought. Daniel, as in love as he was didn't noticed anything.

Then there was Brian. Even if he wanted to he couldn't wipe away that smile that spread across his face. He was finally on tour with his big brother, Taffy, Sully and to top it of, Dr. Mike. Right at this moment, Brian couldn't be happier. Repositioning his new cowboy had, he sighed. He only wished he could be closer to Sully but then he wouldn't laugh all the time about Dr. Mike's sisters. Marjorie was right in front of him and tried to keep up with Rebecca who already enjoyed the ride tremendously. "How do you do it, Rebecca. My horse always wants to drink and go into different directions," Marjorie complained yet couldn't help but laugh at the same time. "Does she remind you of someone?" Rebecca asked, turning her head so she could see in her sisters eyes. "Does she?" she asked again. "Who?"

Rebecca chuckled, "You! Red Lady is the same as you. Never sticking to the rules."

Shocked, Marjorie challenged, "Ha! And why do you think Sully gave you *Cookie*, hu? "Cause you are always in the kitchen! Being a normal, boring housewife!" The laughter stopped. Both were looking each other directly into the eyes. The silence continued until Marjorie gave in and tried not to scare the horses with her giggle. "You lost, little sister," Rebecca almost screamed, holding her stomach with one hand laughing out loud. "We will never change, do we?"

"I hope not, Marjorie. It's like being kids all over again." With that both calmed down and remembered their childhood where everything had been still so easy for each one of them.

--------------

The dark began to fade as the colors shimmered in the faint light. Slowly the sun showed it's face over the horizon, touching mother earth with it's warmth and promises for a new day.

Everyone was lined up at the edge of the small mountain overlooking the valley beneath them. No one dared to move as they watched the first sunrise on their journey. Not even the pain almost everyone felt from sitting on their horses could stop them from enjoying this moment. Only the heavy breathing from the horses could be heard while each one of them were holding theirs.

The breeze so gentle like a lovers loving touch carried the smell of Michaela's sweet perfume to his face. He remembered it well and David found it difficult to watch the sun peaking over the mountains as he was standing with *walking beast* next to Michaela and Sully. In the midst of all this his mind kept wandering back to her. They had never shared something so intimate as they were doing now. Yet, he didn't dare to look over to them. He should have been at Sully's place, lying his arms around her, kissing her, loving her. Only when he heard Michaela's voice he moved his gaze and glanced over to her. "It's beautiful," David could hear her whisper and saw Michaela snuggling closer to Sully. It was almost his undoing yet it got even worse when he needed to listen to Sully's reply. "That is one moment I wanted to give you, to have, to feel it with me as I promised you. This is the first time I am taking a group up here. I never showed it to anyone else before." Sully knew he shouldn't have said it so openly but he did make a promise to Michaela on the last phone call they had.

Michaela swallowed, desperately trying to clear her throat. Her heart felt like it was on fire. She felt all the love she had felt in a lifetime at this single point in time. Sharing it with Sully made it even more special. Far too soon their relationship moved to another level and became too intense to deny each others feelings anymore. Gently, Michaela reached for Sully's hand and wrapped her fingers around his. She pressed firmly and moved their hands towards her stomach and snuggled deeper into his chest. This is how she imagined it could be. Love.

For David it felt like he didn't even existed anymore nor everyone else from the group. It seemed like Sully and Michaela were in their own world. He had to think fast if he wanted Sully out of the picture. There had to be something he could do to break them apart. Not thinking clearly from the hurt he felt David did the first thing that came to his mind. With a powerful kick, he ramped his shoes into the side of his horse. So surprised about the humans action, Walking Beast didn't know better then to run as fast as he could alongside the edge almost loosing his balance. Screaming at David, Sully reacted quickly and followed. "David, hold the reins and pull!" But David didn't hear anything.

Michaela was trying to hold on to Sully as well but the fast movement made her dizzy and she lost her grip of Sully's thighs and slowly slid to the side. Sully desperately tried to pull her back up but Bear lost his footage as did David's horse. Within one moment, David was over the edge while Walking beast could safe himself by falling to the ground. "Michaela stay with me," Sully screamed but it was too late as Bear finally gave into the exhaustion and not a second later his knees buckled beneath him. Sully, still holding the reins was stuck with one leg beneath his horse while trying to hold Michaela. Yet, she was unconscious already. Michaela had no hold on Sully anymore and her body was slowly gliding away from him. Sully was powerless and watched as her numb body fell over the cliff.

Silence.

* * *

thank you for reading....I know it took quite a while with chapter 5! Please forgive me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Suddenly with no warning the air felt cold. Their faces grew white. Their fingers were pressing into the leather of the reins, pulling unknowingly, trying to hold on to something as the world stopped spinning. They wanted to scream for their sister, wanted to scream for their best friend as Brian and Matthew watched with horror what had happened. But nothing came out of their lungs. No one moved afraid to find the truth.

The only one reacting out of his trance was Daniel. Almost jumping down from Deputy he ran down to Sully's side, pushing Wolf away who had been at his masters side all along. Not hurt but fearful, Wolf obeyed and laid down a few feet away. Everything had happened too quickly for Wolf to do anything. First he had witnessed how is master had struggled with his four legged friend. Yet once he was almost on the ground stuck under the horse, he noticed how scared his master had been of letting go of his new friend. Wolf had been too far away to help and thus had to watch as the lady fell over the cliff. Breathing heavily Wolf sensed that something really bad had happened but his body was too numb to get up again. Yet while watching from the distance, his breathing slowed and his senses came flowing back. Rising from his position he rushed back over to his master. Wining, the Alaskan Malamute sniffed at his masters clothes, trying to find out if he was hurt. Hearing a groan from Sully Wolf knew he would be alright. Noticing Daniel beside his friend again Wolf felt he was being taking care of. Thus he moved towards the edge; searching, yet never leaving his master out of sight. He had sensed from the moment he had seen Michaela and Sully together that their bond was special and that Sully felt deeply for that woman. Since then his master had changed and became his old self again. Not to lose that spirit again, Wolf had promised himself to do everything to keep it that way. Now it was time to find her and bring her back where she belongs. With Sully.

Finally Daniel managed to get Sully out from under Bear as he lifted himself off the ground. Sully groaned. "Michaela! Where are Michaela and David? Daniel!!" As Daniel helped his friend on his feet, Sully held his rips. "Ahhh." It was almost impossible to breathe yet he didn't have time to think about himself. Already moving towards the edge, Sully was joined by Michaela's sisters, Brian, Matthew and Catherine who had only eyes for the wellbeing of Sully. "Sully you have to sit down. You are injured," she said worriedly. "I ain't," Sully replied angrily not giving Catherine a second thought.

"Michaela!!! Can you hear me??" Marjorie screamed all the while getting comfort from Rebecca who held her close. Brian and Matthew were yelling as well, tears in their eyes, searching desperately for a sign that Dr. Mike was still alive.

Suddenly Wolf was barking as loud as he could, wagging his tail as he stood a few feet away from the humans. Not paying attention to his pain, Sully ran over to Wolf's side. "Michaela?" Sully knew from the gesture of his long time friend that he must have found something. Sully's eyes were scanning every inch beneath him as he started to climb down. "Michaela!!!" he called again. Everyone else was watching Sully as he made slowly progress in getting down the deep, rocky slide alongside the canyon. Holding each other tight, they prayed for a miracle.

Sully could still hear the voices from above, crying for Michaela yet as further his feet were taking him the more they began to fade.

Long forgotten was his pain. His mind only concentrated on the path ahead of him as Sully was holding on to each rock, each tree with his hands to stay steady on his feet. He hadn't made it far yet but Sully feared the worst. No noise could be heard, no crying for help nor any weeping. He had to stay strong to not break down here and then. It had happened again. A woman under his care could be dead! Guilt of uselessness came flowing back to every inch of Sully's body. He was about to just leave everything behind him and give up when he saw the small figure. Michaela was lying on a small edge a little left from him. Taking a closer look, Sully saw Michaela moving. In that moment he didn't fight his tears anymore. Letting them run down his cheeks Sully tried to figure out the fastest way to get to her and didn't waste any seconds. Later he wouldn't even remember anymore how he had gotten to Michaela for everything had happened so quick.

Finally at her side Sully fell down on his knees and took her body in his arms. He couldn't describe his feelings even if he wanted to. Michaela couldn't have been more lucky. He could tell from her ripped clothes that she must have had slide down the canyon and landed on the small edge. Beneath them was the river about 100 feet away. Sully didn't even want to imagine what else could have happened.

Stroking her soft hair he placed his cheek on top of her head and moved his body back and forth, thanking the spirits for another chance to hold the woman he had denied to fully open up his heart to. Yet realizing that he couldn't fight his feelings anymore Sully promised himself to just let go.

While gently placing his palm on her cheek, caressing it softly Sully whispered, fighting with his tears to come anew, "Michaela. Michaela wake up! Please, don't leave me!"

"_Don't leave me."_Her heart that had felt so empty for so long was filled anew with love again as Michaela heard the three little words coming from Sully's mouth. Feeling his strong hand on her face Michaela returned back to life. It was as he was the one giving her strength all along. Giving her hope that their was a life beyond David, beyond the hurt she had felt as he broke her heart into little pieces. Slowly Michaela opened her eyes and what she saw took her breath away. These deep blue eyes were showing so much love that she had difficulties breathing, catching a glimpse of his soul at the same time all the while feeling he had seen and taken possession of hers.

Time stood still for them.

Sully still kept his hand on her soft cheek, afraid of letting go. The warmth of his body was flowing through his touch enfolding Michaela in his universe. She was melting into him, eagerly surrendering.

Like a magnet Michaela's hand soon touched his cheek, smiling proudly as his face lit up even more.

She couldn't have stopped it from happening even if she had wanted to. Slowly Sully moved in. She felt his hot breath on her face, the butterflies in her stomach flying uncontrollably, Goosebumps forming on her heated skin as she finally felt his lips only inches away. Sully held her tight while moving his lips ever so gently over hers, afraid of doing something wrong but he had nothing to fear. With eyes still closed they felt the world spinning. Each one of them knew that with that one kiss they had found their soul mate, their harbour, their destiny.

Neither Sully nor Michaela had cared for their surroundings until Sully slowly pulled away from her lips. He didn't want to let go but the reality was coming back and he knew they had to act fast now.

Grinning, he said the first words to her, " I guess ya'll be fine." Michaela still hadn't realized that the kiss had ended until she heard his voice echoing through the wind. Opening her eyes, she smiling not quite back into reality. "Yes," she said in a whisper. Sully couldn't help but chuckle.

Both of them wished to stay here forever, exploring their new feelings but there was no time. Finally coming out of trance Michaela heard her sisters voices, screaming for her, crying. Just then, she realized where she was and what had happened. Startled her eyes grew wide. "David! Where is David? We need to find him!" Getting to their feet first, Sully yelled up to everyone that Michaela was alright, hearing her sisters crying even more. Eyeing Michaela, Sully knew there was no way in talking her out of coming along. Scanning her for more injuries he looked up and down her body. "You sure ya're alright? Your clothes are ripped." Sully touched her arm right above the scratches and saw her flinch. Even though Sully didn't felt his own pain anymore, he felt her pain just by looking Michaela in her eyes. He realized again what he had done and that it was his fault she almost had died. "I'm sorry," Sully chocked not able to say more. Gently Michaela grazed with her fingertips over his cheek. "It was an accident, Sully. I am not blaming you for what happened." She sighed, "and as much as I want to stay here we need to find David and don't try to argue. I am coming. He needs my help." The determination was shown in Michaela's eyes and Sully knew he didn't have a chance. Taking her hand, Sully pulled her to the direction he came down. "Let's go."

-------

His hands hurt from holding onto the rocks. The blood was dripping down his arms and clothes but he didn't care. Every single bone David possessed felt like they were ripping his whole body apart. Yet the pain he felt was nothing he had ever experienced before but none of the injuries felt as bad as his heart. Seeing Michaela with Sully his anger and frustration returned and David couldn't do anything to stop it from rising.

Neither Michaela nor Sully had seen him hanging just below the edge where she had fallen, where they had shared a kiss, where they had practically declared their love for each other. David felt sick in his stomach as he had watched Michaela in Sully's arms. Yet, he had listened to every word and knew Sully was looking for him; as was Michaela. He felt hope. Hope that Michaela still had feelings for him and that gave David the power back in his body, the determination to do everything it took to get Michaela back in his life. He couldn't let his stupid mistake he had done two years ago destroy his future with Michaela.

With that David let go and slid down the Canyon; ready to face the challenge.

---------------------

Everyone, except of Catherine, had welcomed Michaela with tears and hugs; relieved that she was alive and not injured badly. Catherine had tried desperately to be near Sully but Wolf made sure she wouldn't have a chance to be even close to him. Sully had watched Michaela from the distance and had no doubt that this was a beginning of something beyond he ever could have imagined.

Yet even though everyone had hoped that Michaela wouldn't go with Sully looking for David, they knew she was needed and agreed to be taking back to the Ranch by Daniel. Two horses, Bear and Cookie were left behind to take Michaela, Sully and hopefully David back home once they had found him. Daniel told them if they wouldn't be back by tomorrow morning, he would call the police and park rangers and would take them out here to search for them. "We'll find him," Sully had answered but agreed to Daniels plan.

After a tearful goodbye Sully and Michaela gathered their belongings including backpacks, robes, medical supplies, food and water and started their way back down in the hope of finding David while everyone else started their short journey back home. Sully had decided to take Wolf along thinking of having a better chance of finding David sooner.

After a short but difficult climb down, they had reached the river. Michaela and Sully hadn't talked much until now, concentrating on their task and following Wolf who had sniffed his way through the trees once they had reached the bottom. Every now and then Sully stopped for a short moment to catch his breath. His injuries were bothering him more then he admitted and slowly he began to doubt that he would make it all the way. He was sweating more and more and couldn't control his shaking of his body. Michaela was caught in her own thoughts and didn't realize at first that Sully struggled. Only once he kneeled down and held his rips Michaela rushed to his side. "Sully?" Her voice full of concern. Wolf who had been a little ahead of them was coming running back as well, whining cause he didn't know what was happening. He had found the scent again from the human he didn't like and had been ready to bark but instead now he was at his masters side again. Sully closed his eyes, taking deep breaths but nothing worked to get rid of the tremendous pain he felt. Seeing that he held his chest, Michaela pushed his hands away and tried to lift up the shirt but Sully wouldn't let her. "I'm fine," but for Michaela that was a pure lie and suddenly the memories were coming back. She had been so focused on exploring the new feeling of lying in Sully's arms that she hadn't think about that he might be hurt too. Feeling embarrassed, her cheeks turned red. "I am sorry. I should have taken a look at you sooner but…" yet Sully interrupted her, knowing what she was referring to.

"There's nothing' to apologize for. I'm glad it happened," seeing her confused look he continued, whispering, "that we kissed." Looking directly into her eyes, Sully added huskily, "and to tell ya the truth, ya made me forget any pain I felt." Her face turned more red then ever before yet Michaela smiled slightly knowing exactly what he meant. Composing herself, she tried again to lift his shirt, while saying determinately, "then let me take a look at you now. You won't go anywhere if I don't know what injuries you have. You will slow us down and…"

Sully chuckled but feeling the pain anew, "alright, alright. I got your point." Smiling widely now, Michaela finally rolled up his shirt and instantly saw the bruises spread over his chest. Touching the area slightly, Sully winced again. Sighing, Michaela opened her bag and pulled out several bandages, tapes, pills and creams. Turning back to Sully who in the meantime leaned against a tree, exhaling deeply, Michaela explained, "You have at least one or two broken rips. You should rest and lie down." Before she could continue Sully interrupted again, "I can't. Not now. Remember David is still out here and…"

"…and since you want to look for him, I will give you something for the pain and wrap up your chest," Michaela completed his sentence, rising one eyebrow. Yet she wasn't finished though, "I have never seen anyone so stubborn as you."

Eyeing her, Sully replied, beaming, "look who's talking!"

----------------------

The hours were passing by and David was soaked. He had decided to stay in the water most of the time so Michaela and Sully couldn't follow him that easily. He had made up his mind that he needed as much time as possible to clearly think what his plans would be. Unfortunately he hadn't counted on his injuries. With every minute passing by he felt more pain and it made it almost impossible to move. He was ready to pass out instantly if he wouldn't hold on to something. "Just keep going," he repeated over and over again. David actually thought it would help but at the end it didn't. Tripping over a rock in the river he lost his footage. Almost drowning in the water David, with his last breath, carried his injured body to the edge before everything went black.

----------

"I don't understand why we don't find him. He must be injured," Michaela said out loud, frustrated. They had traveled for hours and even Wolf had lost track of David's scent. Michaela and Sully had followed the river in the hope that David had done the same thing. Yet, both were puzzled that he even left the place where he had fallen and is now continuing to walk further away. Neither Sully nor Michaela were speaking about it but it worried both.

Sully on the other hand was getting worse with each minute he was on his feet. Wolf had sensed about his masters trouble and since a while now he was at his side, close to his legs not daring to move anywhere else. He wouldn't do the mistake again he had done earlier. He was more determined than ever to be strong if Sully would need him.

Sully didn't dare to tell Michaela about his pain or his dizziness he felt with each step but he knew it wouldn't be long anymore before it was too late. He had difficulties breathing, he felt a headache approaching and his clothes were drenched with sweat. He didn't feel well at all. Also, not finding David was eating at Sully. He had considered asking Michaela about their past but wasn't brave enough and seeing her like this, worried and frustrated he knew it wasn't the best time. To take away her worries, Sully whispered yet he wanted to show confidence but failed miserable, "we will find him." As soon as he had spoken it out loud he coughed. Sully stopped to somehow get through the pain and held onto a tree. Michaela dropped her backpack and rushed to his side. Feeling his clothes she noticed they were wet. "You are sweating," she said full of concern. "Sit down. I want to look at you again." Sully didn't have any energy left to argue and therefore followed her orders.

"Please take off your shirt," Michaela said in a low voice. Sully looked at her and she could see in his eyes that he was not able to do it alone. Slightly smiling, Michaela removed his shirt from his pants and together they lifted it over his head. Sully winced as the pain shot through his body once more. He growled. He hated to be dependent on anyone and especially in such a situation. They couldn't waste anymore time. The hours were running away and they had no idea of David's whereabouts.

"We don't have time for this," Sully sighed. He wanted to get back up but for now it was hopeless. Michaela saw the frustration in his eyes, reflecting her own. Right now she cared more about Sully than she did for David. It bothered her that she couldn't take care of Sully properly, that he had to go through such pain while looking for the man she never wanted to see again.

Searching her bag, Michaela pulled out the medication again. "I will give you more painkillers but they will be stronger than the last. They will make you dizzy and you probably will have an upset stomach but they should help with the pain." While saying this, she noticed the sweat returning on his forehead. "You have a fever as well. This is too much for you Sully. We should…"

"No, I ain't quittin' now. I ain't givin' up." Closing his eyes, Sully fought with his tears. He remembered saying those exact same words to Cloud Dancing almost three years ago when everything had started. Why couldn't he do anything right? Why can't he protect people under his care and furthermore the ones he really cared about? Sully sank deeper and deeper into his old self again, doubting that he ever would be happy and live a life to it's fullest. He still hadn't talked about it to anyone besides Cloud Dancing, yet Sully only had scratched the surface. So far he hadn't been ready to share his loss. What he didn't know was that sooner then expected he would learn more about his past.

The change in Sully wasn't unnoticed by Michaela. His face was blank and his eyes were filled with tears. She wanted to reach out and take away the pain he felt in his heart. For a long time she had suspected that Sully was hiding something from her but every time she dismissed the thought and just enjoyed listening to his voice over the phone. Yet, now she had seen it for herself. Sully struggled and all she wanted to do was giving him the comfort he needed.

Kneeling in front of him, Michaela carefully laid a hand on his thigh, squeezing it slightly to get his attention. His face was turned to the side and Michaela waited patiently for him to look at her. Once he'd done it, her heart broke into pieces. For Michaela it seemed that all life had been sucked out of Sully and there was no light left at all.

"Sully?" Michaela was unsure to say anything more but at the end she decided he needed help and she might be the right person Sully had been waiting for.

Their eyes still locked Sully felt the warmth flowing through his body as he stared into her mismatched eyes. Sighing, Sully reached out and placed his palm on her soft cheek as he had done before. "Ya're so beautiful."

Michaela was flattered but she knew he was avoiding talking about his inner feelings. "Tell me what's bothering you, Sully. I want to help you." Her voice was soft and tender. She hoped he would open up to her and therefore waited for him to collect his thoughts. Seeing him fighting for the right words, she knew he wanted to tell her. His voice was barely a whisper when Sully choked out the first words, "I…I ain't meant to be happy. I… I am a failure." Before Michaela could answer, Sully continued without a breath in between. "I couldn't save them. There was blood everywhere. The pain…it was so intense." Remembering that moment again, Sully felt the anger returning. His hand turned into a fist and squeezed as hard as he could, trying to control his emotions. "They told me the car didn't even stop and just drove off. The only thing I know is that it was a silver Chrysler but nothing else. Because of that, my family is dead!"

Michaela's face turned pale. Her heart was racing. She had to swallow to not just run away. A single tear ran down her cheek as she tried to find the words she desperately wanted to turn into a question. Taking a deep breath, she finally found the courage. "A car accident? When did that happen?" She was afraid of the answer and her whole body was shaking.

Sully detected that Michaela was struggling as well and her voice was not strong anymore how is used to. Looking back at her he saw the fear in her eyes. Curious about that change Sully didn't answer right away. Instead he asked, "why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me, Sully. When was the accident?" Michaela couldn't wait any longer. She needed to know. She needed to know if she was right what her head was telling her.

His body, full of anger now was ready to explode. Squeezing his eyes slightly, Sully finally revealed, "two years ago, May 20th. Ya happy now?"

Michaela had to steady herself to not faint right here and right now. How was this possible? She left Sully's side and leaned her back against a tree. With her eyes shut she let the tears run freely. Michaela had never forgotten that day and so far she had never forgiven herself either. How was he suppose to ever forgive her if she couldn't do it since that fateful day? She slammed her fists against the bark. "Why? Why does this always happen to me?" Afraid to open her eyes, to see Sully looking back at her, she closed them tightly even more. She was horrified of what he might see in them. So concentrated on herself, Michaela didn't hear Sully approaching until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Michaela what is it? Why is this date so important to you?" Momentarily Sully forgot his own worries but the frustration returned within seconds. "There's something' you ain't telling' me." Seeing no reaction, Sully's voice grew louder. "Tell me!!" he demanded, shaking her shoulder more than he intended too. Michaela, so shocked about Sully's behaviour, opened her eyes and what she saw left a lump in her throat which made it impossible to swallow. First, her eyes were on Sully's yet seconds later they moved past him.

"Oh my god." Pushing Sully aside, Michaela ran.

Confused, Sully turned and just as Michaela reached the edge of the river, the penny finally dropped. He didn't even see David in Michaela's arms, her helping him to sit down, her words to him or as she started to tend to his wounds. His head was spinning, his chest rose and fell as never so quickly before as it did now. He didn't think…he _couldn't _think straight anymore. Slowly, his feet carried him over to where both Michaela and David sat. With her back still to him Sully hissed, with a voice that brought her body into a state of coldness and numbness. "You…You killed them!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

No one had expected that this trip would start out as such a nightmare. First, Michaela had been lost on her way to the Ranch and had been injured. She had to be rescued by Sully in the middle of the night but their worry about their sister and friend wouldn't stop there. The fall over the cliff had been the worst scenario imaginable. Yet, someone must have watched over Michaela. Apart from minor injuries, she was fine.

But now, here they were, sitting around the campfire hours later after Daniel had brought everyone apart from Sully, Michaela and David back home. Since then no one had said a word. Eyes were just staring at the flames rising from the burning wood in front of them. Fear was clearly written on their faces as they wished for a miracle to happen. Fear of never seeing a loved one again but also disappointment was mixed in their emotions for different reasons. Brian of course never wished for anything more then having a trip of his lifetime, yet for Catherine it was more the frustration of not being able to help Sully or be near him that kept her voice quiet. Next to her sat Daniel. His fingers played with every button on his cell phone, never sure of calling the police or not. One minute he pressed 911, the next he pushed the delete button and the numbers faded away one by one. He knew that Sully would know his way around as no one else did and therefore he wanted to give his friend the time they had agreed on. Again, Daniel looked at his watch and sighed. 6 pm already which meant they were gone for more then 9 hours. Moving his head to the side, he looked at Michaela's sisters. As he scanned their faces, Daniel knew they couldn't wait till morning to call the police. Both Marjorie and Rebecca had been through so much already in this short period of time, thinking of having lost their sister twice that Daniel knew they would sneak out during the night to look for Michaela by themselves. Not wanting to risk another mission to rescue every Quinn-sister on earth, Daniel made up his mind. Three more hours and he would settle up his horse again and call the police. He realized again that his thoughts were centered only on Michaela and Sully and only in the back of his mind the name David came up. Looking around he noticed that probably everyone else was thinking the same. No one seemed to care about that man and for the first time Daniel wondered why. Clearing his throat, Daniel carefully asked, "why don't you like David?"

Marjorie's eyes shot over to Daniel. "How can you care about David now? Michaela is out there with that pretending Indian who almost killed her! And you ask about David?" Marjorie stood and tried to hide her tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned her back to them, walked a few feet away and took a deep breath. She knew Daniel was only trying to help but she couldn't control her temper again. She never could.

Rebecca watched her sister while talking to Daniel. "I apologize, she is just worried about Michaela." Looking over to Brian, who was crying in his brothers lap, she added, "we all are."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to get personal." Daniel said, already regretting prying on others business. He took Catherine's hand and squeezed it. He hoped, as many times before he would get the comfort he desperately needed in dealing with the situation but he couldn't be more wrong. She quickly moved her hand away and glared at Daniel. "I can't believe you are letting Sully look for that man while he is injured." With that Catherine followed Marjorie. Dumbfounded Daniel just stared at her back. Within one day, his girlfriend had changed completely yet he didn't know why. Sighing, Daniel stared back at the fire praying that Sully would come around the corner any second.

As if his prayers had been heard, he could hear horses in the distance. Dropping his cup of coffee immediately, he jumped to his feet. The first animal he saw was Wolf, trotting a bit ahead of Sully and Michaela. Once Daniel was closer he could see a third person lying flat on the stomach behind Sully, his legs and arms swinging back and forth. "What happened?" Daniel asked yet before he could reach for that body, Brian ran passed him followed by Michaela's sisters. "Dr. Mike, Sully, you're back!" the blonde boy screamed at the top of his lungs. A faint smile crossed Michaela's lips but she was too exhausted to do anything else. Sully on the other hand didn't greet him at all. Thus, Wolf who recognized his little friend, distracted Brian from noticing the shadows and dark circles under Sully's and Michaela's eyes.

Finally the horses stopped in their tracks and Michaela slowly climbed down and immediately was surrounded by Rebecca and Marjorie, hugging her constantly, making sure their little sister had no more injuries. Daniel walked over to Sully and reached for David. "He still alive?" Even though his voice was loud and clear, he didn't get an answer from Sully. Thus, Michaela answered instead, eyeing Sully while saying, "Barely. I did the best I could but we need to get him to the hospital. He probably needs surgery." Everyone detected the crack in her voice, the sadness and the quietness which was not typical for Michaela at all. Looking from Michaela to Sully it seemed like Daniel looked into the reflection of Michaela. Sully had the same expression on his face. He knew better to not ask anymore questions. Now it was time to be in control of the situation. Deciding to take action, Daniel called, "Matthew, help me with David. We need to get him down." Searching for his girlfriend, Daniel looked back over his shoulder. "Catherine, call 911. We need an ambulance here as fast as possible."

----------

An hour later, everyone watched the ambulance disappear in a cloud of dusk carrying an unconscious David. If Michaela wouldn't have any support of her sisters on either side, she knew she probably would have sank to the ground. Now she wished she had followed her first instincts not to come to this trip at all in the first place.

A last time Sully turned towards her. She could see his chest rising and falling heavier then she had ever seen and his once so comforting blue eyes seemed like a freezing ocean that made her shiver. Nothing was left in them except of anger and darkness. In the next moment, not only her hope of a new beginning with a man she had fallen in love with seemed to be miles away as she watched Sully walking away towards his small shed, not caring about anyone as he slammed the door behind him but her past had caught up with her once more. Tears were forming in her eyes as she felt the ground was being washed out beneath her feet a second time. Not wanting to be seen as a weak woman in front of her sisters and friends, Michaela struggled to get out of Rebecca's and Marjorie's embraces and hurried over to the coral, hoping to be left alone. Daniel tried to stop her, "Michaela", but was immediately interrupted by the angry voice of Marjorie, "don't".

Silence covered every inch of the air as the remaining friends watched as their two favourite people walked in the opposite directions. It seemed that everything was against all of them for having the adventure of their lifetime. Family wanted to come together after spending the last weeks and months apart. Friends wanted to share the magnificent scenery with Sully and boys wanted to be men. Now, nothing of this was going to happen. Eyes were staring into the distance, hearts heavy with pain.

The first one to move was Wolf. He just couldn't stand the heaviness anymore that surrounded him and thus he slowly trotted over to his masters house, his lungs hurting. Never had his breathing felt so heavy under his thick fur. Finally, reaching is destination he pushed at the door. Usually, the thick wooden door would move open but not this time. Wolf was confused. Scratching at the door, he hoped his master would come and greet him with a big smile but nothing happened. Wining, he laid down on the porch, staring, wishing Sully would come out again.

Everyone expected to wake up from this nightmare any second but the reality quickly caught up with them as they heard Daniel's voice echoing through the cold night as he looked around the already familiar faces. "We will go as planned tomorrow morning. I know you have many questions, as I do." Turning towards Rebecca, he continued, " Please check on your sister. Talk to her. Make sure she is alright."

"What do you know?" Marjorie snapped back but before she could say something she would regret later, Rebecca pulled her away towards their sister. "We will," were the last words Daniel could hear.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Matthew stared at Daniel. "This is a mess. How do you think we can leave tomorrow with Sully and Dr. Mike like this? What happened out there?" Sighing, Daniel wished he would get support from Catherine, feeling her presence but he could feel nothing of it. She didn't even try to hold his hand which she so often had done before. Anger filled his lungs as he answered the young man's question. " I don't know Matthew. Just take Brian and try to sleep." Not satisfied, he stood his ground. "What are you gonna do? What about Sully? Who is gonna guide us?"

In the meantime Daniel had discovered why he had felt so lonely. Catherine wasn't at his side anymore. Looking around, he saw her standing a few feet away, her eyes glued to the door Sully had entered only minutes ago. Then he knew. It was nothing he had done that kept her away from him. It was him. Daniel knew that his girlfriend had a soft spot for men but now he really saw her for the first time.

Trying to compose himself, he turned back to Matthew. "Trust me. I will talk to Sully. If nothing is working out, I will guide you myself!" Before Matthew could reply, he saw Daniel already walking towards the house, passing Catherine along the way not even bothering to stop.

--------

He had wanted to move on. He had tried to start a new beginning without pain but his past wouldn't let him feel peace he so desperately wanted and needed. Not a day had gone by without having the hole in his heart, the wall around him until he had met this wonderful woman. She had changed it all. On occasion Sully even forgot about the events that had turned him into a different man. He had actually felt happiness again and for the first time he had looked forward to waking up in the morning, thinking about her. The single heartbeat of hers had inflamed so much love in his life that at one point it even had scared him. A single smile had triggered so much magic around him that even the darkest night had turned bright under the moonlight. Yet, nothing of this mattered anymore. Right now all he wanted to do was run. Run away again to be left alone. His chest began to burn, his hands shaking from the immense drum from his heartbeat. The picture he held in his hand dropped to the ground landing between his feet. Looking at it a last time, Sully saw a single tear dripping right on his little baby girl that had been only a few inches big at that time. It had been the first picture of the baby Sully had been excited about to call his own. Never had he dreamed that he would never be able to hold her or hear her first words.

So lost on in his own world, Sully didn't notice that Daniel had been watching him. He stood by the bedroom door leaning against the frame unsure of what to do. Sully was his best friend and for years he had tried everything to help him through the darkest times of his life. Thinking he had succeeded he had stayed away more often but seeing him now, he knew that nothing had changed. What ever had happened out there today made the memories crawling back into Sully life more then ever.

Clearing his throat, Daniel was about to let Sully know he was in the same room but he didn't need to. "I ain't talkin' about it." Sully said out of the blue. Frustrated, Daniel hissed back annoyed by his stubbornness.

"Do what ever you want but don't forget you have people out there counting on you. Especially that little boy. He looks up to you and expects the adventure of his lifetime. Not to forget Michaela who cries…".

"Don't. You don't even know what'ya talkin' about. You ain't been out there." Turning around, Sully continued. "You don't know nothing', Daniel."

"Maybe I don't", Daniel interrupted, sick of this nonsense. "But I know that Michaela is head over heels in love with you and I bet right now she feels pretty much alone. I don't know what happened but don't make the same mistake you did when Abigail died. If you wanna run away do it but this time I will leave you alone! I am done!" Daniel already stepped out of the room, leaving a stunned Sully behind. But before he completely vanished Daniel turned around again. "Ya know, you are lucky to have a woman like Michaela love ya the way she does. This might be your last chance. Don't blow it, Sully." With that Daniel left.

Slowly Sully felt the walls closing in. He couldn't control his breathing anymore. He couldn't remember ever being so angry in his life as right now. Letting out the air he was holding in his lungs, Sully slammed his fist against the wall. It was just too much. He didn't even feel the pain as his knuckles pressed against the wood until he saw blood dripping down his hand. Angry, Sully grabbed his jacket and left through the back door. He couldn't be around anyone right now. He needed time to think.

Thus he disappeared into the night, wishing it would just take him in leaving no trace behind.

--------

Michaela was still standing by the fence, the tears running freely down her cheeks. "Why does this always happen to me?" she cried thinking back to the words that ruined her life. _"You killed them"! _Sully had told her. She had tried to explain but Sully wouldn't want to listen. Michaela had pulled him back several times, screaming at him so he would hear what she had to say but it had been hopeless. Eventually she gave up. Somehow together they had managed to get David on his horse but they never looked into each others eyes again. They never talked; both of them stuck in their own worlds. "Maybe it is for the better," she whispered.

"You really believe that?" Rebecca asked out of the blue. Michaela jumped a little surprised she didn't hear her older sister coming. Sighing, Michaela wiped away her tears. "You don't know half of it, Rebecca. I know it is over." Breathing out, she added, "I am not even sure if there was something between us that can be over now." Leaning against the fence, Rebecca tried to find the right words. "The first time I saw you and Mr. Sully looking at each other I knew. I knew you were…are in love. You never had that sparkle in your eyes. Not even when you met David." With mentioning that name Michaela flinched, Goosebumps rising on her skin. Rebecca noticed but didn't want to push any further. "When you need to talk you know where to find us."

"Thank you, I will be there soon." Rebecca left but Michaela continued to stare into the darkness until she saw Flash moving closer to her. She seemed so calm that Michaela couldn't believe Sully's words about her. Was there anything she could believe what he told her? Reaching out, she softly caressed the mane, her fingers gliding through the hair. Closing her eyes, Michaela felt lost. What was she supposed to do now? Sighing, she knew she couldn't fall asleep now even if she wanted to. Thus she decided to take a walk. She needed to clear her head. Yet as soon as her feet started to move, Flash followed. Michaela moved closer again and the small horse seemed to smile as she leaned her head over the fence, touching her nose against Michaela's cheek. Michaela was in awe. She knew in her heart that if she would ride Flash now, she would take care of her. "You want that, don't you?" Michaela whispered. Flash seemed to understand the question and moved sideways, telling her big friend that she wanted it as well. Only for a short moment Michaela hesitated but then her curiosity won over. "Alright girl, I trust you." With that she slowly climbed over the fence as not to scare her away. Seeing Flash still calm and looking over her shoulder to meet Michaela's eyes, she knew she would be safe. Flash waited patiently until Michaela sat comfortable in the saddle. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" Michaela chuckled. Taking the reins, Michaela gave Flash a small kick. "Alright, let's go for a little ride," Michaela said softly. As if Flash understood everything that came from the lips of the human on her back, she started towards the gate. "Oh, you want to get out?" A little unsure Michaela stopped again. Flash looked back at her and it seemed she had the biggest smile on her face that gave Michaela the confidence she needed. Smiling back, she reached for the rope that held the gate closed. "Alright, let's go."

Moments later, Michaela could feel the wind blowing through her hair. They had started out slow but soon enough they melted together as one and nothing or no one could have stopped them. Michaela didn't know where she was heading but she trusted Flash completely. They rode into the night with no boundaries. The cold air touched her cheeks and Michaela felt free. Free from pain, free from the hurt that had escaped her heart even if it was for just a little while. This is why she had wanted to come; to forget. To forget her responsibilities as a doctor and to forget her past. She had wanted to start anew. For once she only wanted to be Michaela Quinn, the daughter of Joseph and Elizabeth Quinn. Only for a while she wanted to be free.

Suddenly Flash stopped. She knew that smell and she wasn't exactly excited about to find it here. He was the one not caring about her in a way this woman did. In her eyes this two-legged man only meant trouble.

Michaela noticed Flash's nervousness and wondered what she saw. Then she heard it. Crying. His angry voice screaming. She wanted to turn away but both her and Flash stood frozen as they watched the scene displaying in front of their eyes. He was leaning against a tree but sank down on to his knees the next second, the woman standing before him backing away. "I only wanted to help." She told him. "I don't need your help and I don't want it. Go back to Daniel," Sully shot back. "But you need me more right now. Daniel doesn't care…"

"Go!" Sully repeated between tears. "I am not leaving you, Sully," Catherine tried again but then was interrupted by another woman's voice. "I think he meant it Catherine. You should leave him alone," Michaela didn't intend for her voice to sound that way but it just had come out. Catherine turned around and was shocked to see Michaela standing almost next to them. "You? You did this to him. This is all your fault," she screamed at Michaela. "If you wouldn't have come along…"

"Stop it, Catherine." Sully yelled. Even though he still tried to puzzle back the pieces Sully wouldn't allow anyone talking to Michaela like that, specifically not Catherine. "You have no right to talk to Michaela like that. And by the way, this is none of your business." Sully stood and walked over to Michaela much to her surprise but she didn't flinch away as he stood next to her. "I ask you again, leave me alone and Michaela too."


End file.
